Tides of Destiny
by Tainted Religion
Summary: Companions choose only the pure of heart to be Heralds but sometimes even a Companion can make a mistake. ToD is Back! Chapter 8 is up. My apologies for taking so long.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Meeting Of Sorts**

The dim candles in the common room were in desperate need of trimming. Their flames flickered back and worth, casting morphing shadows in he corners of the room. The room itself was sealed so tightly that the collecting smoke given off by the candles stung the eyes and itched the nose. Dagenheart sat at the far end of the old, wooden table with her cards held inches from her nose and arrayed in a perfect fan shape. Her raven black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, constrained by a ubiquitous red ribbon. She glanced at the two aging mercs sharing the table with her. Shadron's eyes were darting from one card to another and the lines on his forehead stood out as he calculated the odds. Frickel, who was seated to her right, wore a smug look that told her he had a trick or two in his hand. Shadron discarded a queen of knaves and grumbled about the unfairness of life. Frickel considered his cards for a moment and then drew two from the deck. He laid down a book of fours and three more aces, then discarded a duce.

"That's the best you've got?" Dagenheart asked.

Frickel just shrugged and smiled.

Dagenheart drew and laid down two sets of fours and discarded a three.

This game had been going on for two hours without a notable winner coming forward. While the game was going though, Dagenheart was able to keep her mind from dwelling on the sudden shift in friendship between the three. They had not forsaken the young mage yet, but Dagenheart was no fool. Crazy yes, but sharper then she pretended. Their friendship was an accident anyway. Working side by side on a battlefield where even those of your standard could not be trusted, they had forged a shaky alliance that twisted into friendship. Not often are so radically different people able to bear each other's company. It is doubly true when it comes to sword-swingers and spell-flingers. She knew very little about their profession and her powers disturbed them; Frickel more so then Shadron. He didn't understand them at all and would never take the time to do so no matter how much his mage friend tried to teach him. They had each befriended mages in their time before, but had never gotten as close as they had with Dagenheart. Obviously though, they weren't as close as she had thought for with the start of the war, mercs were pouring into the kingdom by the hundreds. Shadron and Frickel were making acquaintances with many of them. Two in particular had gotten to know all three of them very well. However, these new mercs were just as shy about magic and that left Dagenheart on the outside in many of their conversations. Since meeting so many people who shared their interests so closely, her friends had broken ties with all their mage friends save for her. _Maybe I should remove the new friends from the picture._ She thought darkly as she placed a book of fives down and discarded another three. She shook the notion away just as quickly as it had come. That was not her way. Besides, she enjoyed these old swords' company. They were funny and compassionate as long as you weren't on the wrong end of their blades, and she wanted nothing but the best for them. Even if that meant removing herself from the painting so they could continue with those more suitable. _You knew this was going to be a hard road once you turned from the Shadow Lord. It is always too tempting to fall back into the old, wicked ways._ Frickel sighed and looked her dead in the eye. She stared back impassively. He passed his hand over several of his cards before finally tossing an eight on the table.

"Ha! That got you." She snickered as she picked up the discards and shuffled them into her hand. She proceeded to lay out four more books and a slew of other cards before tossing a queen down.

"A Lady for you if you want her." She teased at Shadron. He just grumbled and drew. He wasn't wining and was getting cranky. She knew everything in life must come to an end eventually and perhaps now was the time to move on. It was as if the gods themselves were pushing her away from everything familiar. Forcing her to drink deeply of the cup of change; a most cold and bitter ale. She knew from her scrying that it was an ending of an age in her life and the beginning of a new one. Something new was coming for her and she feared it. Feared it more then that day when she stood in front of the Arcane Mirror and reclaimed her soul from the Shadow Lord so many years ago. She knew she could withstand whatever the Fates threw at her. She had endured terrible trials and somehow always came out on top. She was strong and imbued with a tempered will. Yet, she was not ready for another change. Not yet. _All life is change. If you are not ready to change then you are not ready to live. _Her teacher's words came back to her mind and she could see the dark-haired woman smirking at her. She never did like that proverb and her teacher knew it. That's why she always insisted on using it. _How much more do I have to give before I reach my goals? How long must I lay on the altar of self-sacrifice? _Her mind-voice was edged with bitterness._ Until your debts are paid._ Came the reply of her own making. She shuddered slightly at the thought. In her short life she had accrued a list of moral debts longer then most elders. At the pinnacle of her power she was the cruelest of all the Shadow Lord's commanders. She would be atoning for her acts till she died from old age.

"Pay Attention!" Frickel said, slapping the tabletop.

She looked down to see a discarded six. She debated on picking it up but choose to draw instead. A five and an eight. Damn. The only two cards she didn't have a match for in her hand. She counted the cards on the table quickly and tossed out the eight.

"Lost in thought were we?" Frickle chided.

"Somewhat, yes." She replied smoothly.

"Figuring on anything worthwhile?" Shadron asked without taking his eyes from his cards.

"Just considering the relation of sterility and mercs." She teased.

Shadron grumbled something about the relation between egos and sorcery.

Dagenheart just laughed, relieved that they couldn't read minds. She played the rest of the hand out in silence. When Frickle laid down his cards and won, she downed her mug of beer and stood up.

"As much as I would love to entertain to drunk old swords, I must be getting back to my charges. I have a feeling the hour is much later then any of us realize." She began seeing to her cloak and gloves.

"Drunk, maybe. Old, never!" Shadron replied.

"I seem to recall two 'old swords' that kept an Imperial Shriten from impaling a certain young mage." Frickle arched an eyebrow as he spoke.

"And they've been sorry ever since." Shadron added with a smile.

"Well I had to let you feel useful somehow. After all, wasn't someone complaining about that 'certain young mage' killing more then her quota of Imperials?" She eyed Shadron. He scoffed and took another pull from his beer.

"You guys be good." She said sternly, "I don't want to bail you out of the brig again."

They rattled off a few lies and idle threats and before she knew it she was standing on the cold, dark street outside the tavern. She closed her eyes, savoring the sound of the crowd inside. She had a feeling that she might not ever see the two of them again. She would not what for them to abandon her. Her eyes watered a bit and a lone tear ran down her cheek. That was all she could shed. One lone tear from one lone girl. She steadied her emotions and set off into the dark and cold of the night. She walked along the shadowed streets, void of people. It was almost like she was the last person in the world. As the soles of her boots clacked loudly on the cobblestone street, her mind returned to it's sullen state. She decided as she walked that she'd leave the kingdom; go south maybe. She could forget all about the wars and the lost friends. Besides, these Valdamarians were a little too strange for her. Never before had she seen a kingdom of people so at peace with each other. It was unnerving. Then there were the Heralds who were distinctly odd. She had only ever seen two of them, each in their blindingly white uniforms, astride white horses; each on the battle field where they proved most formidable. She knew that every Herald possessed some kind of mind-magic, but none held any true sorcery.

The arrival of a new set of steps behind her caught her attention. It sounded like a horse but had an odd metallic ring. She stopped. The noise stopped seconds after her. The fingers on her left hand slowly danced in a complex rhythm. She felt the energy building around her and started walking. As she had guessed, the metal hooves began following her again. Dagenheart's heart quickened as her pace increased. The spell was ready, all she needed now was the target. She extended a sorcerous sense behind her and touched something that radiated power. In fear, she whirled and flung out one hand in a warding gesture. Something like a ghost steed loamed out of the darkness. A horse as pale as a corpse. No rider. No saddle or bridle. Just a horse. She caught the energy of the spell just in time as it went to leave her hand and pushed it into the ground under her feet. The horse stopped and whickered, startled. It's blue eyes seemed to glow the faintest and held a mischievous intelligence.

_Oh-oh._

She knew what this horse was. It was one of those special breed horses the Heralds rode. Champions or something. Relieved, she turned and continued her walk, but the horse continued to tail her. She stopped again and let out a sigh of annoyance. Turning she said, "What are you doing? Go away. Stop following me." She made a 'shewing' motion with both hands. The last thing she need was for some guardsman to she her traipsing around town with a. . . Herald horse. It was her understanding that only Heralds could ride these white beasts and she didn't need the kingdom thinking she was stealing royal horses.

The horse didn't move, just stared at her in a way that made her think it was laughing at her.

"Here, you want something to eat." She said pulling a bit of bread out of her pouch in hopes of lulling the horse from following her. She tossed it on the ground in front of it but it only sniffed it and gave her a weird look. She turned and took two steps which were echoed by metallic hooves. She closed her eyes for a second and then whirled and let loose a spell that held the horse completely immobile. Surprise and fear radiated from it's eyes as she turned and continued her journey to the small boarding house that she called home.

It was well past dawn when she was awakened by a rapping on her door.

"Ma'am?" A voice boomed.

She rolled over and pulled herself into a sitting position. "Enter."

The door clicked open and in stepped one of her servants.

"Pardon ma'am but there is someone her to see you."

This caught her off guard.

"Huh? Who?" She asked, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"A – A Herald." The man stammered.

_Oh damnit!_ She shook her head and pulled the covers back, "Tell him I'll be down shortly." The servant nodded and vanished, closing the door as he left. Dagenheart busied herself getting into her clothes. She was not a morning person in the least bit and she couldn't fathom at first why a Herald would be looking for her. Then she remember the horse from last night. _Great, someone probably stole them damn thing while it was immobile._ She opened the door to her room and walked down the small hallway to the common room, fastening her belt as she went. Her hair was a wreck but she wasn't looking to impress anyone. As she entered the common room she saw the Herald standing near the bar talking to the barkeep.

"Something I can do for you sir?" Dagenheart asked with sarcasm, as she walked up to him.

The Herald turned to her and looked her up and down, "Are you the sorceress Dagenheart?"

"Yes." She said flatly.

The Herald, who looked like he had seen quite a bit of combat, drew himself up a bit.

"It has been made known to us that you used magic against a Companion last night."

The barkeep gobbled air in horror and looked at Dagenheart like she had grown a third eye.

"Yes, it was a holding spell. Till someone could come and lead it back to the stables." She said nonchalantly. "You guys should really keep a better eye on your horses instead of letting them run loose around town."

The Herald looked at her for a moment, frowning. He was not hearing what he expected.

"But the Companion was following you, wasn't he?" He asked.

"Yes, like I said maybe you want to build a better barn for them. Next person that gets stalked down the street by one might just decide to 'borrow' it.

The Heralds lips twitched into a smile as he restrained his laugh. He now realized that Dagenheart knew next to nothing about Companions. The barkeep grew more distressed by the events. Apparently casting spells on horses was big beef with these Valdamarians.

"So have I broken some law or something?" Dagenheart asked with some annoyance. She wanted something to eat and maybe, gods willing, a good stiff morning ale. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a length of red ribbon and proceeded to tie her midnight black hair into a ponytail while she awaited the Heralds answer.

The question seemed too difficult for the older man.

"Maybe you should just come with me to the Palace. I can show you what is going on better then I can tell you."

"Uh huh, look Herald. . ." she waited for his name.

"Herald Jays." He said.

"Look Jays, you need not even concern yourself with me. I'm just passing through your kingdom. Unless the animal was hurt, I see reason to create conflict."

"I don't think you understand." Jays said with a smile, "You have been Chosen." His smile broadened like that explained everything.

"Ok, whatever the hell that means. It's been nice meeting you." Dagenheart moved around the Herald to get to the food sitting on the table beside the fireplace. Being chosen sounded way to cult-like for her and these Heralds were strange anyway.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" Jays asked.

"Not a clue." She answered. To the barkeep, "Get me a mug of that strong ale, would ya."

"You have been Chosen to. . . have the horse. He's yours."

Dagenheart looked at him with her eyes narrowed. That didn't even sound right. There had to be a demon in the details somewhere.

"Ok. Fine. Go saddle him up and bring him here. I'll be leaving within the next two candlemarks.

"He is waiting for you right now, outside." He motioned towards the door.

This was all making Dagenheart very uncomfortable. Nobody goes around giving free horses away at random. She led the way to the door and stepped outside. As promised, there was the horse. It whickered and shook it's head at her.

"Dagenheart, this is Elrin." Jays said as he came outside.

Dagenheart just looked at the horse. It was radiant. It's entire body seemed to pulse with power. Then she felt something push against her shielding. It took her a moment to realize that it was a probe from the horse. Shocked, she took a step back. The horse seemed to sense the barrier and it's power and it's head shot up, ears forward. A moment later the Herald looked shocked, "Your shields are alarmingly different from what we've encountered. Elrin says he cannot penetrate them." He stammered.

_Elrin said?_

The horses were telepaths evidently. That was what she felt hit her shields. She slowly manipulated the energies of her shielding to allow the horse a small strand of communication.

:_Hello Dagenheart. Like Jays said, I am Elrin and I Chose you._:

Dagenheart looked deep into those blue eyes as she listened to the young male voice talk in her mind. She felt a bond forming with him. A bond stronger then a thousand swords. A bond that took two souls and made them one. A radiant light flowed through her unimpeded; fueling her power and soul until it reached the tainted energies she still carried. The energies that she had been scared with by the Shadow Lord himself. She kept it shielded with her most powerful magics, afraid that it might burst forth and consume her. The light mixed with darkness and flowed back into both souls. She felt Elrin try to pull away before the shadowed energy reached him. He was too late. With a neigh and a whimper he backed away from Dagenheart.

"Elrin! Your mane!" Jays shouted in disbelief as a wide stripe of black crept down the upper half of the horse's mane.

At the same instant Dagenheart felt the 'gray' energy pour into her. She felt something akin to a cyclone of energy whirling around inside her. She backed away from the horse till she could lean against the outside of the inn. She felt dizzy and though she tried to fight against it, unconsciousness enveloped her.

Strange dreams danced across Dagenheart's mind until sometime late in the evening the next day. Dreams of pristine forest lakes and thunderous storms. Of mountains exploding and spewing forth molten rock. Demons. Dragons. Angels and men. She awoke confused, frightened and extremely thirsty. She felt as weak as a newborn kitten. She tried to lift her arm but the effort proved to great. Her mind was a boil with a million different thoughts and memories. Some seemed rational and true while others seemed fantastic or just plain strange.

Slowly she opened her eyes and gazed with suspicion at the room she was in. It wasn't wealthy by any means but it was more then she had had since her tenure with evil. Atop the desk to her right was all of her meager belongings she had left at the boarding house. A large glass door to her left that opened onto some gardens bathed the room in golden sunlight.

Panic began to stir in her gut. She could not remember how she had got here or anything really.

:_Do not panic my Chosen. Your are safe for now, though you have gotten us both in quite a bit of trouble._:

The voice shocked her at first but she recalled hearing it before. Then it all came back to her in a flood that made her head ache.

:_ What exactly do you mean by trouble, horse?_: She asked. She hadn't used her mind-speech in years but she was still able to puzzle it out.

:_We Companions chose only the pure of heart to be Heralds. It has been this way for centuries until now._: The emotion in his mind-voice made it obvious he laid the guilt squarely at her feet.

:_Look horse. I didn't do anything. You're the one that came stalking _me._ I never asked to be picked and if you have some crazy notion that I'm going to be a Herald. . . _: The idea overwhelmed her so much that she couldn't continue. Her a Herald? In the name of the gods, why?

:_We shall see soon enough. They have been discussing the issue in council for the last six hours but they are breaking up now. Do you feel alright. Do you need anything?_:

She went to rant and rave but the genuine concern in Elrin's voice when he inquired about her hit a soft spot. A soft spot that hadn't existed before.

:_That's because the darkness that lurked in you has been. . . diluted by the light that was in me._: He sent, reading her thoughts.

Dagenheart caught the past tense.

:_Was?_:

:_Yes, was. In consequence my energy was mixed with yours. This has never happened before and the other Heralds and Companions don't know what to make of it._: He snickered a bit as if the idea was somehow slightly amusing.

:_And tell me horse, this is my fault how? This is a good example of why you don't go around the kingdom kidnapping people to serve in your police force._: She felt her strength returning and began to move her legs over the side of the bed. As she set up something hard restrained her wrist. A chain.

:_First of all, quit calling me horse! My name is Elrin and yes you have been chained to your bed but only to keep you from wondering off. I informed the others of your 'free spirit' ways. A Healer is on the way and should be there soon_:

As he said it there was a knock on the door and then it opened. A woman wearing a green dress and long silver hair came in.

"Good your awake. How do you feel?"

"Like a prisoner. Got any water?" Dagenheart responded with venom.

"Yes, I'll get you some." The Healer said, ignoring her tone. She walked to the small table across the room which held two glasses and a decanter of water that Dagenheart had overlooked somehow.

"You got a name?" Dagenheart asked while the green-clad woman poured the water into a glass.

"Aladria." She said passing the water. She went to say something but there was a frantic knock on the door. "Excuse me." She whispered as she turned to the door and went out into the hall.

Dagenheart could hear raised voices out in the hall but could not tell what was being said. After a few moments she asked Elrin.

:_That would be the King's Own Herald out there in the hall with several other Heralds, including the Seneschal's. They want to talk to you, do not fear. They want to find out what happened._:

For some reason Dagenheart trusted the Companion but before she could give it much thought one way or the other the Healer had reappeared.

"Do you feel up to some visitors? Some of the Heralds have some questions about what happened yesterday."

:_You do not have to if you don't want to my dear. Just have Aladria run them off._: Elrin told her.

"Show them in. The sooner I get this over with the sooner I can leave this place."

The Healer looked at her funny as she said it, then went to invite the Heralds in. They came in with a rush and in a gaggle. Dark blue-clad guards backed them. At the front was a tall, well aged man with a solemn expression. He looked like you could soak him in water and squeeze him dry and still not have enough humor to fill a thimble. His hair was short and the color of slate and his uniform seemed a tad fancier then the other Heralds. To his right and left was a pair of male Heralds that looked damn near identical. The only difference being the one on the left had a scar running down one of his cheeks. Each had raven hair like hers but only shoulder length. Their faces were thin and their features sharp. To Dagenheart they looked eerily sinister. As they approached her she readied a quiver of quick and non-lethal spells. As she did so she felt Elrin trying to stop her.

:_That is not necessary. They are not here to harm you._:

Trust him though she did, she still felt better with a few spells ready in a moments instant.

"Dagenheart I presume." The gray haired man said with a rather flat voice.

"Who else would I be? Who are you?" She snapped, already getting defensive.

"I am Fryn, Herald to the King. This is Alairus and Alairo." He gestured first to the left and then to the right, introducing the twins.

With the introductions out of the way Fryn didn't seem to know what to say. He looked at Alairus who just shrugged, then after a pause in which he seemed to be listening to something only he could hear, he spoke, "It seems that you have been chosen by a Companion." It was obvious by the look on his face that that had sounded better in his head.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out already from the voice inside my head." Dagenheart growled. "Lets get to the basics here. First, am I in trouble?"

The twins' eyes shot up in surprise of her brunt manner. They each looked the Fryn.

"No. You are not in trouble but something has. . ."

"Good, then if you would be so kind as to remove this chain, I'll be on my way." She held up her arm as much as she could and stared into the older man's eyes.

:_Mind your tongue girl. Your addressing the King's Own Herald! You owe him respect._: Elrin's voice was heavy with warning.

:_I don't owe him anything. He is no liege of mine_:

The link closed then with a slight snap. It was if the Companion was ignoring her.

"I understand your Companion has explained the significance of the events that have taken place. Nothing like this has ever occurred in the history of this kingdom. We'd like to know how you. . it happened."

Dagenheart narrowed her eyes, "Like I told the horse. I didn't want any of this to happen. I was just passing through after serving a brief time in _your_ armies as a merc. In fact, I'm still passing through." And with that she tripped a small spell that split a link in the chain, allowing her freedom. She stood up intent on strolling out the door but at the first sign of weight, her legs trembled and she almost fell.

"You are in no shape to be gallivanting off on your own." Fyrn said, reaching out to help her stand. She recoiled from his touch and sat back down on the bed. "Furthermore, the bond between you and Elrin is unique. You two cannot be separated over long distances for any length of time. The mix of energy depends on you staying within a certain radius of him. If the bond were to break". He shuddered. "It would likely kill you both.

That shocked her. But there was no proof that it was true. Still. . .

"How big a radius? Where is he now?" She asked.

"Right now he is about a fifth of a mile away. We are guessing that a mile would be the fatal limit and probably not even that far. The further apart you are, the weaker you both become. It is your life-force energies that are joined. Unfortunately for us, and I suppose you too, your energies carried some. . ." He paused to find the right word.

"I know what my energies contain. Or should I say, contained. Enough with all the flap chap, how does this Heralding thing go and how do I get out of it?" She asked bluntly.

Fryn looked astonished. "You. . . you don't get out of it. You've been chosen."

"But Elrin said only the pure of heart can be Heralds. He picked wrong this time; it happens. I can't be a Herald, believe me. You people are far to passive for me."

"Where will you go?" Alairus asked, speaking for the first time. His voice was like a silk; almost hypnotic.

"Wherever I can. Away from here, that's for sure."

"Then what?" He asked casually.

"Then. . ." She realized that she didn't know. She never had much of a plan. Never seemed to need one. First she was preoccupied with fleeing the Darklands. Then it was that Shin'a'in incident that sent her moving north. A brief stop over in Karse and then here, aiding Valdamar and Hardon against the remnants of the old Eastern Empire. She just figured she would keep moving till she found another opportunity but what if there wasn't another one. "Then, I'll go from there".


	2. Outcast

Chapter 2 Chapter 2

**Outcast**

Dagenheart stood at the glass door of her room looking out across the gardens of the Collegium. The morning sunlight sparkled amongst the dew that covered everything and somehow eased the mage's mind. It was her fourth day as a guest of the Valdemarian court. Since the meeting with the King's Own, she had gotten most of her strength back and was pretty close to being her old self. However, she would never be completely the same ever again.

After the Heralds had left her room that day, she had encountered a mirror and for the first time, witnessed the physical toll the Companion link took on her. Her once glossy black hair was divided by a stripe of white. _Great! Now I look like a skunk._ She had thought sourly. Her Companion held no sympathy for her bleached hair and when she saw him for the first time since the day at the boarding house, she knew why. A black so dark that it seemed to be a rent in fabric of existence marred his once beautiful, white mane. She had spent a great deal of time talking to Elrin, trying to get a better picture of what she had stumbled into. The more he revealed about Valdemar and its Heralds, the stranger they seemed.

Aladria attended to her until she recovered enough to fend for herself; then she was expected to do just that. The kind Healer told her that from now on her meals would have to be taken with the rest of the Collegium's denizens. As she stood by the door she struggled with herself about whether or not she would skip yet another meal. By now, no doubt, word had spread of the new Chosen and what it implied. Elrin had told her that someone had told every Herald, Bard and Healer within mind-speaking distance. That had filled the young mage with a burning anger. They had no right to broadcast her problems to a kingdom full of strangers. She didn't know how the news was being handled as she had yet to venture out of her room. The thought of doing so now was strangely frightening to her, though she'd never had a problem with going anywhere she wanted regardless of who might be there or what they might do.

Once she had enough energy to work with, she had kept herself heavily shielded, allowing only Elrin past her defenses.

:_Are you going to linger in your room till you expire from hunger, my dear?_: The Companion inquired.

:_Maybe_.: She let out a loud sigh, :_The entire compound is buzzing about us aren't they? They are scared of us – of me. Even the servant who came yesterday was convinced I was going to devour her._:

:_Your power disturbs them more then the taint of shadow on your soul. Magic like yours has never been seen before. You're the only one here that knows what you can do and it's not helping that you stay locked up in your room all the time._:

Dagenheart didn't reply. She just stared out of the glass and tried to find the courage to leave her sanctuary.

After what felt like a couple of candlemarks, but was really only a few minutes, she closed her eyes and double-checked her shields before turning and walking to the door. She paused there and listened. No one seemed to be moving about the halls at the moment and with a hint of reserve, she opened the door and poked her head out. The hall was empty of people. She slipped out quietly and made her way down the hall, hoping the directions Alairus had given her to the dining hall wouldn't abandon her. Elrin had offered to call the dark haired Herald to escort her but she refused. Alairus made her feel weird. Something about him set a fire of passion burning in her stomach and she didn't like that at all. She had never felt any attraction to a man and denied to herself that she wasn't interested in this one.

Her leather breeches creaked softy as she hurried down one hall and then another. Within a matter of minutes she detected the smell of a cooking meal. It made her mouth water and caused her stomach to growl in anticipation. She was almost to the big wooden doors that stood open to the dining hall when she saw the gaggle of gray-clad Trainees moving slowly towards her, not noticing her at first. They were laughing and talking amongst themselves until they saw her. They all stopped dead in their tracks and gawked at her like she was some kind of demon famous for eating children. Without even flinching, she continued her trek towards the divine smelling room. The closer she got, the more students emerged form the hall, apparently going back to their rooms or classes or whatever it was that Heraldlings did after eating.

She found herself at the center of an island of silence and stares as she walked. People shrank away from her and as she passed, a swarm of whispers echoed down the hall behind her. In a way she was pleased. These children were far too frightened of her to even think about pestering her. It was obvious that they wanted to keep as much gone between themselves and her as possible. She kept her gaze forward; locked on the far wall of the dining hall.

The hall itself was massive and filled with benches and tables. Upon those tables, Dagenheart could see the remains of breakfast. Judging by the amount of people leaving and the scrapes at the table, she had gotten there too late. Somewhere in the distance a bell tolled and the remaining students grabbed a last mouthful of food and scurried towards the hall. Their reaction was the same as the others when they saw her striding down the hall. They parted in unison as she entered into the room; her stomach was almost in revolt.

She didn't know what was required of her for a meal and she dared not ask anyone except Elrin.

:_I take it I arrived late? Any chance I could get something to eat anyway or must I starve till lunch?_:

:_Hold on. Let me check._: Came Elrin's reply.

She stopped walking and moved to the side of the doors so she wouldn't be hampering anyone coming or going. A long moment passed until he spoke again.

:_Make your way to the kitchen. Someone will see to it that you get something._: His mind-voice was filled with annoyance, but not directed at her. He then relayed the quickest route to the kitchen to her and she left the hall, ignoring the stares of a hundred eyes. The kitchen was not hard at all to locate. Partially due to the smells but mainly from the noise. Inside the kitchen proper was chaos. People running about here and there with food or dishes or food on dishes. She stood there in the doorway for a moment, unsure what to do when a stocky man with a grizzled beard noticed her and singled her to come forward. She strode in with the arrogance of a prince and, as before, the noise and bustling slowly drained out of the room.

:_I feel like a freak!_: She muttered bitterly in her mind.

There was no verbal response just a wave of reassurance and care from Elrin. She took strength from that as she focused on ignoring the people around her and maintaining her facade of confidence.

"Dagenheart?" The grizzled man rasped as she approached him.

"Yes." Her tone was as emotionless as a rock. He handed her a platter of food and said nothing more. She turned away and as she left without bothering to express her thanks. She made for the area where her room was, not entirely sure that should would be able to find her way back.

:_This is ridiculous! What exactly have these people been told about me?_:

:_Nothing official and that's the problem. The rumor mill is rampant. There is no way of knowing what anyone has been told._:

:_So why doesn't Fryn or someone make a 'official' statement and put some minds at ease; namely mine._:

There was a long pause.

:_Elrin?_:

:_Because nothing has been decided yet. You have to understand that Heralds have enjoyed the trust of the people for hundreds of years and that trust is built on the foundation that every Herald will always be honest and honorable._:

Somehow she managed to remember the way back to her room as she opened the door and moved inside he continued, :_Surely you can see the implications and problems in making you a Herald._:

She stopped dead, the platter in her hand hung at a slight angle.

:_Why _did_ you pick me?_:

The question had gnawed on her for the last few days and she wanted the answer now.

:_Because I sensed in you great potential for goodness and light. I knew you were not perfect, but I did not see how deep the darkness of your soul went._:

:_It's a false point anyway. I'm not going to be a Herald._:

:_If the bond between us is broken, we will both die._:

:_I have no intention of breaking the bond. We'll just have to enjoy each other's company elsewhere._:

:_Elsewhere?_:

:_Yes. I'm still planning on leaving and now that I have my strength back I intend to take leave of your people's 'hospitality' soon.._:

:_You may find that difficult my dear since I won't be going with you._:

Anger rose in Dagenheart's stomach.

:_Your going to hold me hostage? I doubt it. Don't most Companions respect freewill? Isn't that what you told me?_:

:_Most Companions aren't scared by evil._: The solemn flavor of his voice chilled her and she knew he meant what he said. He would hold her here for whatever purpose was shaping up in him. Anger turned to bitterness. He would hold her just like the Shadow Lord had long ago. _No_. This was different. She knew Elrin cared for her and she cared for him and that was a far cry from the slavery she had faced before. Still, it didn't make her like it any better.

It well past noon the next day when Alairus came to fetch her. Elrin had informed her of his advent and intent. The Heralds had finally decided to question her about her past, hoping that would shed some light on the situation they all faced. They wanted to know just how she had come into so much darkness at a young age and what perils, if any, it presented to their kingdom and way of life. To say she wasn't thrilled would have been a grand understatement. She had argued with her Companion for candlemarks before he finally gave up talking to her.

She was dressed in her leathers again with a crimson ribbon holding her ponytail in place. As she paced the length of her room, she muttered to herself about a thousand things. A knock on her door startled her and jerked her back into reality. At first she thought not to answer it but what was the point? They would come in and get her and bring her to the meeting even if they had to hogtie her and drag her there. She strode to the door swiftly and jerked it open. Alairus stood there, hand raised to knock again and was surprised by her violent gesture but regained his composure quickly.

"Are you ready?" He asked in that fluid voice.

She nodded curtly, not trusting her voice around him. He made a gesture for her to follow him and then set off into the bowels of the Collegium. Her heart was beating madly and sweat began to form at her temples. _Get a hold of yourself woman! Your stalking into the dragon's lair and it's no time for losing control._ She poured more power into her shielding as she followed.

They weaved through passageways and rooms until they came to a room shut behind great oak doors. Without being told, Dagenheart knew they had arrived at their destination. She was scared silly.

:_Elrin?_: Her mind voice was shaky and she didn't expect a response.

:_I'm here my love. Do not fear them but be honest._:

Somehow his voice made her feel better and she regained most of her confidence before the Herald opened the doors and ushered her inside.

The room was big and windowless and a large, oval table took up most of the space. Across from her and Alairus sat Fryn with two white-clad Heralds to his right and left. One she recognized as Alairo but had no idea who the other one was. She was tall and thin with a homely face and a furl of brown hair. The only other person in attendance was Aladria in her soft greens. Her presence made Dagenheart feel even more at ease.

"Welcome Dagenheart." Fryn said, "Please sit." As he said the last part, Alairus pulled out a chair for her. She gave him a look of venom as she sat.

"We would like to talk to you about this darkness that has claimed you and Elrin." He continued. "We would like to know. . ." He seemed unable to phrase his statement properly.

"Why I am tainted by evil?" Dagenheart finished for him.

He nodded hesitantly.

She felt herself drawing away from them for a moment but a wave of calmness steadied her and she took a breath to speak.

"We aren't trying to uncover all your secrets. We just want to know where you acquired such evil." Aladria's voice steadied her even more.

She nodded once and tried to decided where to begin and how much to reveal. She decided to answer only the questions asked. No need in handing these strange people any more ammunition then she had to.

"My soul was scared by my service with the Shadow Lord. I was made a general in his army because of my excessive power and because of my position I was bound to him in the most personal way." Her voice was hollow, as she had to force every word out. Fyrn listened and she knew the next question before he asked it but let him ask anyway.

"How did you escape and find your way here?"

An unfathomable anger rose in her for no reason she knew and was met head on by more comfort from Elrin.

"My escape is not important. Suffice it to say that I severed the link between us and reclaimed my virtue. Or some one it anyway. As for how I found my way here, that is a long story."

The female Herald spoke next, "I am Larshin. Who is this 'Shadow Lord' you speak of? No where in our history is there mention of anyone by that name; except possibly Ma'ar." She shuddered.

Dagenheart didn't recognize the name she mention and disregarded it.

"He is the undisputed ruler of the Darklands. Far to the south; far past Seejay and Velvar." Inside she felt like she was caught in a hurricane of emotions. She didn't want to open up to these people and her anger grew faster.

:_Steady, my Chosen._: Came Elrin's voice.

Each of the Heralds looked at each other and it seemed something beyond the level of normal communication passed between them.

"Anything else you want to know?" she snapped a bit harsher then she meant to.

"Maybe I should explain some things we have been talking about." The King's Own said, changing the subject to give her more ease. "We have discovered that even though your darkness contaminated Elrin and his light cleansed you; you each still remain steady in your ways. That is to say that even though Elrin is not uncorrupted anymore, he still retains a vast amount of light. The same goes for you only vice versa. Because of this, we cannot, in good conscience, train you to become a Herald." A wave of relief washed over her but before she could enjoy it the older man added, "But we cannot let Elrin leave the kingdom and not return, which means you cannot leave either."

"Well, I'd say you guys have a problem then, don't you." Her fist clenched. They were not going to let her go and her free spirit screamed at the injustice of it all.

"We _all_ have a problem." Alairo said. His voice was identical to his brother's.

"There may be way out of this. You cannot become a Herald but. . . I understand you served in our armies as a merc so we wish to offer you that position again."

The idea did not sound good at all to her. She had given her due for the gold provided and had no intention of opting for more service. But what other choice did she have.

Aladria seemed to sense her conflict and chimed in, "You do not have to decide right now." She shot Fryn a stern glance as she spoke in case he thought to argue that point, "You may take as much time as you need but the quicker you make up your mind the better."

"And if I refuse?" She asked, arching a brow.

Fryn just shook his hands and shrugged, at a loss for words.

Dagenheart sat silently for a moment then, "I'd like some time to think about it in private."

The Heralds nodded their understanding.

"You may return your quarters." Fryn said to her; to Alairus, "Escort her back please." To her again, "I am placing Alairus in charge of you and your needs. When you have made up your mind, let him know. That said, I wish to stress to importance of the fact that you are _not_ a prisoner here. You are welcome to roam the grounds and city whenever you want, provided of course, that Elrin is with you for obvious reasons". He rose as he spoke and she did the same. Without responding she turned to the door, opened it and step out into the hall, awaiting Alairus to take the lead again - she did not know the way back.

As the two walked down the halls, neither said anything, though the Herald kept glancing over at her from time to time. It seemed years before her room loomed before them and when they arrived, she practically ripped the door open and slammed it in Alairus' face.

:_That went well_: Elrin snickered.

:_Oh shut up!_: She snapped viciously and blocked his reply, if there was one.


	3. Cabin Fever

Chapter 3 Chapter 3

**Cabin Fever**

The wooden fence under Dagenheart's hands creaked softly as she shifted her weight and stared out across Companion's Field waiting for Elrin. She had awoke this morning with her nerves frayed to a snapping point. He had recommended that she get out and enjoy the beautiful weather; and beautiful it was. The air was warm and pleasant with a cool breeze that never seemed to get enough ambition to stir the leaves of the surrounding trees. At first she recoiled from the idea of being out and about with the others but Elrin had told her to come to the Field for a ride. Her first with him since this all started. She had been a bit shaky as she started her trek to meet her Companion but she found her center and with it more confidence. After ducking under the watchful eye of Alairus, she had made her way there via the gardens. However she couldn't avoid passing by people as they littered the landscape. The Heralds seemed to study her with uncertain eyes while the others just got away from her. At the moment a gaggle of Companions stood at a respective distance from her, watching her; reminding her of little old ladies gathered together to gossip about strangers. Had she given it much thought she would have been piqued but before she could find the energy to work up a good irritation, Elrin came trotting up to her.

:_I was beginning to wonder if you were going to show up_.:

:_You need to learn patience, Chosen. Not everything moves as fast as you want it to._: It took Dagenheart a moment to realize he was chiding her. He nuzzled her hair as she reached her arm around his neck. She closed her eyes and reveled in his closeness. When they were in contact with one another it seemed they both were invincible. No longer two halves but rather a wondrous whole, coursing with power. She held him there for a long while, just content to be near him

:_Would you like to go for a ride?_: He asked softly.

:_That would be nice._: She replied and stuck one booted foot on the fence rail to make mounting him easier.

:_No saddle?_:

"No" She said aloud, "I can ride bareback."

:_Your going to be sore before the first circuit around the Field._:

"The Field? I was thinking about something more, dare I say, adventurous. How about a ride through Haven? You can show me the sights, besides I _have _to get away from this place for at least a little while. Regardless of what Fyrn says, I feel like a prisoner."

Elrin just whickered and tossed his head as she mounted up. Without even thinking she smacked her heels into his sides to urge him on. She realized her mistake the moment she did it.

:_Do_ not _do that! If you had been wearing spurs_. . :

:_Forgive me, it is force of habit. That's what you get for looking like a horse._:

He snorted and moved towards the opening in the fence, walking steadily.

:_Any reason why your moving like an old woman?_: She teased

:_Old woman, eh?_: And with that he shot off at a full gallop; his hooves pounding the earth mercilessly. Had Dagenheart not sensed the mischievousness boiling up in him, she would have been left sitting on nothing more solid then air. Instead she laid herself down along his back and clutched gently around his neck. The feeling was incredible. Never had she ridden a creature so fast. She laughed wildly as they thundered by the gardens.

They were off and damned be the fool that got in their way. They came flashing up the cobblestone road that led to the gate and out into the city. The Guardsman at the gate didn't have time to even look up from his post before they were past him. Down the streets they pounded, scattering onlookers. He kept the pace up till the streets became to crowded to do so without risk of hurting someone. Then he slowed down to a walk. People looked at them oddly but did not stare the way the others had. In fact, as they moved further down the street, into the crowds, no one gave them any special attention.

She looked around at all the old manors of the wealthy and noble. It was the most imposing part of the city in Dagenheart's opinion. Elrin pointed out several houses belonging to nobles that had stories behind them. Some were comical while others were chilling. They passed out of the richer districts and into those owned by the average, middle class peoples. This area was a bit busier and people seemed to be rushing about doing all sorts of things. It had an array of shops; everything from smithies to herbalists.

:_May I ask you something?_: She asked Elrin.

:_Of course._:

:_Why do your people not have mages? True mages?_:

:_But we do. Fryn is one of them. He is a Herald-mage._:

:_He is? He doesn't radiate much power for a mage._:

:_Back before the Mage Storms hit, magic was governed by a different set of rules. The Storms scattered the energy of lay-lines and nodes across the land essentially diluting it. Back in the time of Herald Vanyel, our mages could tap into the nodes and lines to sustain powerful spells but with no nodes anymore, magic has changed in a way._:

Dagenheart had heard of node magic but never had need of it. Her power source was overflowing with an abundance of energy.

:_Vanyel? He was the poof, wasn't he?_:

Elrin stopped dead.

:_Good gods, don't call him a. . ._:

:_He was one, wasn't he?_:

:_Well, yes but you don't need to put it quite. . ._:

:_Then what's the problem? He's a poof, I didn't say there was anything wrong with that._:

:_Your just pestering me aren't you?_:

She busted out laughing. "It's working to, isn't it?

He shook his head and began walking again. They went for a while in silence, content just to be together. Then Elrin continued his tour-giving as they went, pointing out places of interest and telling her a bit of lore behind a certain few.

:_Can I ask _you_ a question?_: Elrin sent as they halted to let a cart pass in front of them.

:_Only fair I suppose._:

:_How old are_ _you?_:

That came at her from the blind side.

:_How old am I? You can ask me anything and you ask that?_:

:_I'm curious. Honestly, I don't know much about you._:

Seemed harmless enough, but when she went to answer she realized she didn't know. It was never something she paid attention to. The last time she actually knew her age was when she was fifteen. That she remembered clearly.

:_Dagenheart?_:

:_I'm thinking. I don't really know. Maybe twenty-six, give or take a year._:

The silence returned until they passed a row of trinket shops filled with useless nick knacks and cheap jewelry.

:_Anything else you want to know?_:

:_Are you really offering because yes, there quite a few things I want to know._:

For a moment her good mood began to damper.

:_Ask anything but save the heavy questions till we get back to the prison._:

:_Ok, fair enough. Where were you born?_:

:_That is considered a heavy question._:

:_Ok, why always a red ribbon in your ponytail?_:

:_Again, a heavy question._:

She sensed a deal of annoyance from her Companion.

:_Look, I just don't like to talk about my past. It's not pretty. You have no idea the demons that lurk there. I'm. . . I'm ashamed of it._:

Never before had she said those words much less to another living creature. It was that soft spot within her that made her look back on all her atrocities and repel in disgust. To her, these Valedmarians would never understand what suffering was truly about. So far, of what she'd seen of the city everyone always got enough and poverty was a scar never seen.

:_Haven is not perfect. Perhaps you'd like to see._: He sent, sensing her thoughts, then changed his course and after navigating a maze of roads, leaving Dagenheart completely lost, they arrived on a much shadier side of the city. It wasn't the worst slum she'd every seen but it was bad. In places filth choked the streets and the houses (if they could be called that) were mostly built from scavenged wood and metal. Women with haunted eyes and dirty dresses walked the streets soliciting their goods to men stinking of booze and sweat.

:_Perhaps even a 'perfect city' like Haven can have its. . ._:

_Something_ broke in on the mind link and flooded it with a terrible rush of unbridled terror and pain. Elrin went stiff under her legs and she wavered on his back for a moment as a storm of despair battered her. Then there was something else. Something different. A streak of glowing red amongst a maelstrom of black. A cry for help. It wasn't mind-sent; it was just a sheer mass of desperate hope.

"Go!" She shouted at Elrin and he leapt forward. They flew through the crowds of people using their skills in perfect unison to follow the trail of the cry. They bounded through grimly alleys and streets until they seemed to be right on top of the source emitting such panic and misery. Elrin turned down a long, dark alley that seemed blocked at the far end – Dagenheart couldn't tell for sure. Elrin slowed down to a creeping walk as they entered the urban canyon; making as little noise as possible; not sure what lurked ahead. Dagenheart honed her magical senses to a razors edge and she realized what it was just as the event loomed close enough to see clearly.

The scene was enough to chill Dagenheart right down to the soles of her boots. The child could not have been more then ten years old and was smashed up against a gnarled, wooden fence whimpering. Her attacker was several feet taller and outweighed her by at least a hundred and fifty pounds. He had her held prostate against the fence, legs spread open. The harsh, thrusting movements of his hips made bile rise in Dagenheart's throat. Then the scene seemed to fade from her eyes and a new one took its place. A flashback from a time when she was something both greater-and lesser- then she was now.

Dagenheart sat on her Shadowsteed as her men ran amuck through the burning village slaughtering its inhabitants. The screams of pain and terror drowned out the roar of the hungry flames. Her mount moved through the chaos with a painful ease. An older woman somehow managed to escape the grasp of two of her soldiers and came running towards her, flinging herself to her knees before the young sorceress. A girl Dagenheart thought to be her daughter was getting ready to act a breeder to her men, however unwillingly.

"Please! Please Dark Lady, spare my daughter this horror. Please I beg you!" The woman pleaded with red, watery eyes.

Dagenheart smirked evilly at her, "Spare her, you say?" She snorted in dark humor and spurred her horse towards the girl. The soldiers saw her coming and delayed their deeds. The girl's mother clung to Dagenheart's stirrup as she resisted the urge to kick the woman away.

"Come here my child." Dagenheart commanded and signaled for her men to release the girl. With tears in her eyes, she approached fearful. Dagenheart clutched the hilt of her unsheathed sword. "Your mother has begged that you be spared this lesson and I, in my unyielding mercy have sought to oblige her."

Before anyone could act, Dagenheart thrust her sword downward, taking the girl under her left breast. A wail of terrible agony clawed its way out of the girl's throat. She twisted the blade and pushed it deeper; keeping eye contact with her victim until she saw the last bit of life leave the girl's eyes. With a dark chuckle she pulled her blade free and turned to the horror-strickened mother.

"Behold what your love has done. Your daughter has been spared my men but you will take her place. But, alas, I am not without kindness, for after my men finish with you, I'll deliver you to your daughter". With that she kicked the woman in the face and sent her sprawling backwards. Her men rushed forward, eager to vent their frustration on the battered woman.

It was just an eye-blink of memory but it filled Dagenheart with a hurricane of rage and with a carefully chosen spell she sent the young girl's attacker to his knees beneath the impact of an invisible hammer stroke. He struggled to regain his feet and to turn to see the source pummeling him. With a flood of hatred she sent the man flying into the side of a building, tearing a groan out of him. The abused girl just sunk to her knees and shook, hiding her tear streaked face in the ruffles of her torn dress.

"You animal! No. You Monster." Dagenheart shrieked, using one hand to keep the energies flowing that were pinning the man to the wall and the other to focus the power for justice. She concentrated on his left leg and heard the bone snap with a meaty crunch. The man howled like the damned. "Does it make you feel good to hurt people? Huh? Answer!!" She shouted. The man was so dumbstruck with fear and pain he couldn't speak. She probed and felt the bones in his arm and with a burst of energy sent them shattering like cheap pottery. "Answer me!"

:What are you doing!: Elrin demanded.

:Dispensing justice!: She snapped.

The man moaned and begged for his life, staring at her and her Companion. "Please Lady Herald. Please. Don't hurt me anymore." He whined. His words fueled her anger and she turned her power to man's eyes. He closed them and scram until his throat was raw. Tiny threads of smoke seeped out from his clamped eyelids filling the alley with a rancid smell.

"I am no Herald and I have only begun to make you pay!" she snarled.

:Stop this now! I'm calling for help.: She could barely hear her Companion's voice but she knew she had best deal with this pervert before this 'help' arrived.

"Give my regards to the Void you son of a bitch." And with that she channeled her magic into a cyclone of glass-like blades that flew around the man, shredding his skin and organs till there was nothing left to identify him as human. Dagenheart stared at the bloody remains with a grim face.

:What have you done!:

:Are you really going to defend him to me? I know his kind. He would have done a lot worse to her if we hadn't intervened.:

:You could have easily subdued him and waited for the Guard or a Herald to arrive.:

:Yes I could have. . .: She trailed off as she remembered the girl was still there, sitting with knees against chest and a wide-eyed look of shock. Dagenheart swung down from Elrin's back and rushed to the girl's side. The poor child did not acknowledge her in anyway and she was shaking all over. Not knowing what else to do, she put her into a deep sleep with a flick of her wriest.

"Is help coming or not?" She asked Elrin.

:They are coming. Prepare yourself.:

Within the next few minutes a Herald arrived, followed shortly by two Guardsmen. They took a look at Elrin with his black and white mane, at the massacred body, then at Dagenheart and the unconscious girl.

"What is going on here?" The Herald asked, shocked.

"He was raping this child. We – I intervened and stopped him." She said plainly.

"You did that" He asked pointing to what was left of the attacker's body. He looked at Elrin again and she saw the light dawn in his eyes.

"Your Dagenheart, aren't you."

Great, another fan. She thought coldly.

"We need to get this child to a Healer. Help me tie her on your horse, she's unconscious."

The Herald started to object but realized she was right. The child was bleeding already and she was covered in welts and bruises. He grabbed a bundle of rope from his saddlebags and they both secured the girl as best they could. The Herald remounted and Dagenheart followed suite.

"Wait." The Herald said, "You are to wait here. Alairus is on his way".

:Well, this will give everyone something new to talk about.: she sent to Elrin as she watched the Companion, its rider and burden trot off back up the alley. The Guardsmen stayed to make she followed orders. They seemed about as happy to be there as she was. They kept looking at her handiwork and then at her and shuddering.

Alairus seemed to be taking his sweet time in coming but he eventually made it. Dagenheart steeled herself for a confrontation. She watched the Herald ride up to her; her eyes grim and challenging.

"Are you ok? What happened? Are you hurt?" He kind of blurted it out at her and was looking her up and down for wounds.

"I'm fine. Your late. I've been waiting here forever."

It was then that Alairus noticed the body.

"Oh gods! What happened?" His face drained of color, making his scar all more noticeable.

"That thing was raping a child. He had to be made example of." Her voice was cold and hard.

He stared at her for a moment, not quite grasping the full extent of what she was capable of.

"My gods, what have you done?"

"I punished him!" Her voiced dared him to argue.

"You murdered him. You do not have the authority to enforce the law of this kingdom."

"You expect me to just turn away and let something like this happen."

"You could have stopped him without killing him and certainly without doing that."

She just stared at him impassively. There was nothing she else she needed to say about it and nothing said would change his mind.

Without urge or warning Elrin moved forward and up the alley to the road, Alairus fell in behind them. Dagenheart didn't need to ask where they were going; she knew. Their merry ride had turned nightmarish and now they were off to the prison again. She made the ride in complete silence, not even acknowledging anything around her.

Sitting in the darkness of her room with a cup of warm wine, Dagenheart relived the moment in the alley again and again. She'd had ample time to calm down and more then enough to understand why she had been so brutal. Alairus was right, as bad as she hated to admit it. She could and probably should have simply held the man till the Guards arrived but the anger. The hate. It was unrelenting and demanded to be satisfied. Then there was the memory, though vision was more like it. The details were sharp and the whole thing seemed to her like she was back there. It was then when she discovered the truth to her actions. She was not punishing the man. She was punishing herself through him.

A bitter lump rose in her throat and she choked it down with some of the wine. I knew you couldn't do it. You'll never be able to mend your ways. Evil is in your blood girl, you will die with it's poison eating away at you. Her mood blackened even further.

:Do you always talk to yourself like that?: Elrin's voice was like a single ray of sunlight breaking through the dark clouds of her mood.

She didn't respond. All she felt right then was apathy so deep not even Elrin's sun ray could conquer it all.

She had been confined to the Collegium grounds but not to her room. Her exile was entirely self-imposed. Alairus had seemed disgusted with her and had told her he did not know what actions would be taken against her. His revulsion at her had added another set of problems. It bothered her and she couldn't figure out why. She had never really cared about what people thought of her but his good opinion of her mattered for some reason. Don't be ridiculous about this. You don't even know him. Even if you did, do you think he'd want anything to do with you? She thought before gulping down the rest of the wine and moving to her bed.

_She lay there a long time without ever getting tired. Sometime just shy of dawn exhaustion swept over her and blackness closed in. She didn't even fight it, hoping in some small way that is was permanent._


	4. Mountains and Molehills

**Chapter 4**

**Mountains And Molehills**

There was very little light in the chamber where darkness met. A few weak torches burned, casting barely enough light to navigate by. The room held a chill so cold it was only known to things undead and the heat from the torches held no sway over it. The ceiling rose twenty feet and then vanished into shadow. The entire place held the smell of old death. Cultists filled the room to either side of an aisle that ran down the middle.

Dagenheart knelt before a large, marble altar; her body shaking with fear. Atop the altar was an ebony statue of a three-faced man holding a staff of human bones. The idols eyes were emeralds and a diamond worth a king's ransom had been inlaid in its front-facing forehead. At the idol's feet laid a body of a man who had been tortured terribly before his death. His thickening blood poured across the black marble as the hooded men that surrounded her began to chant. Softly at first but their voices began to rise as Dagenheart felt a dark power stirring. The eyes of the statue began to glow with an unholy light and the diamond seemed to trap and hold her eyes like the gaze of a cobra.

Then she felt His presence. The room began to fill with a new kind of coldness that froze the stone floor and hurt the lungs.

"Welcome, my child." The voice was deep and made the animal in Dagenheart want to scamper away, howling.

A crash of thunder sent Dagenheart lurching straight up in bed. Herself and her bed were soaked with sweat and she shivered though the room was warm. Her heart was racing so fast she feared it would leap from her chest. With a deep breath, she pulled her soaking wet hair back and reached into the darkness for the ribbon on the nightstand. She focused on calming herself down as she did so. She failed to twice because of her shaking hands but finally got the ribbon tied. Just as she got calm she thought she smelt the lingering scent that had ghosted her dreams. It was just a dream. A memory brought to the surface by stress. Just a memory. He can't find you here. She repeated the last part to herself over and over.

::Do not worry. You are my Chosen. I will never let him take you back.:: Elrin's voice was solemn and Dagenheart knew beyond a doubt that he meant what he said. He would die to protect her and she would do the same for him. ::Do you want to talk about it? The dream I mean.::

::No. No, you don't want to hear it. Believe me.::

::You can't keep all of these things bottled up inside you. You need to get them out and deal with them.::

She knew what he was saying was true but that did not make her like it any better. She could not tell him these things. He would be horrified. He would abandon her.

::I've dealt with them. A long time ago.::

::If you say so. Soon after you went to sleep two men came to the Gatehouse looking for you. I told Alairus that unless it was important, not to wake you. They said they would return a little after dawn.::

::Who were they?::

::Two mercs who are staying here in Haven. They should be here again in a candlemark or two.::

Dagenheart didn't respond, instead she pulled the blankets off her and went to the wardrobe that held her clothes. She took out one of her leather outfits and then noticed her formal mage-robes. The same robes she had worn since her power reared its ugly head a lifetime ago. They were richly tailored with cloths of black and dark blue. Real silver thread had been used to embroider exoteric symbols along the edges and an oversized hood hung from the back. She debated with herself for a moment before returning her leathers and taking out her mage-robes. They were softer then down and for all their weight, fluttered like silk in the slightest breeze. With a dancer's grace she slipped into the dark regalia. She didn't bother with all the clasps and strings to be tied as she planned on a bath before she got dressed. The anxiety that seemed to plague her when she left her room was absent this time. She didn't even pause at the door to listen for footsteps in the hall.

When she opened the door she saw a gray-clad Trainee seated on the floor, slumped and asleep. He was not a guard, she had been assured. In reality he was an early warning point for the real Heralds, who seemed too busy to be spending the night camped outside her door.

::This is why you don't let kids play Daeom.::

::Daeom?::

::Oh, sorry. That's a Thorden word meaning 'watcher' or 'look-out'.:: Out loud she said, "Wake up, boy!"

The Trainee's head bobbed a bit as he raised it to look at her with sleepy eyes that went wide when he realized his visitor. He stumbled to stand up.

"Don't bother, I'm just going for a bath. I'll be back, unless you want to come snooze by the tub?"

When she turned and walked away the Trainee still had not recovered the will to speak.

The bath seemed to do the trick of making her forget her dream. The water was scalding hot and she had immersed herself almost entirely in it. Her tense muscles were being seared into submission and the tingling pain covering her body served as a good focus. She was determined to burn away the coldness of her dream.

::If you stay in that water much longer your going look like a lobster. How can you even stand that?:: He sounded mortified.

Dagenheart chuckled. ::I've endured worse and its not that unbearable.::

::So, these mercs. Do you know them?::

::Yes, friends of mine, I'd guess you'd say. We worked together on the Frontier against the Imperial forces. In fact the night you tried to kidnap me was the last night I saw them.::

::The night I had to stand in the middle of the street for three candlemarks until someone realized I might be in trouble and came over to check?::

::Yes, that night. Anyway, I'm surprised they came looking for me.::

::Why? I thought you said they were your friends.::

::Well, they are my friends but. . . but they haven't been acting particularly excited about it of late. They are making new friends. Friends they can understand better.::

Elrin's reply was interrupted by the arrival of a sleepy looking Herald looking for a hot, morning bath. Much to Dagenheart's relief, he didn't seem much interested in who she was. He untied the simple robe he wore and dropped it to the floor, then climbed into the basin two to her left. Once in the water had covered most of his body, he closed his eyes and to all appearances, went to sleep.

Elrin never finished whatever it was he was going to say and she spent the last few minutes of her bath in silence. Once she was done with her bath and dressed in her formal robes, she seemed much more formidable. A servant came as she was studying herself in the mirror; straightening her sleeves. It felt weird being in them again and she forgot how much they weighed but nothing would shed weapons and spells better. She had only ever worn them on a field of combat or to formal ceremonies. The servant let himself in and announced that there were two men waiting to meet her at the gatehouse. He went on to inform her that an escort was being summoned and she was to wait.

"Like hell." She snapped and stalked towards the door, nearly bowling the poor man over. She made a dead line for the outer courtyard but after a moment of reflection changed her course and headed to the Field.

::Care to accompany me?::

::I'd be delighted. I'll meet you on your way to the gatehouse.::

She quickly walked down the halls, impervious to the stares of others. Her robes caught the wind of her motion and began to billow and flow, creating a black rustling of dark cloth. She hadn't gotten five steps outside, heading towards her waiting guests, when Elrin came trotting up beside her. She put her hand on his back as they walked down the road leading out. It wasn't hard to spot Shadron and Frickel. The former was giving the guardsman nine kinds of hell because he was not being allowed to just stroll through and visit with his friend, a known murderer. The latter was standing off to the side and shaking his head as his partner raged.

Frickel was the first to spot her as she approached. He slapped Shadron in the shoulder and pointed. Shadron squinted then waved. She couldn't help but smile. They both looked genuinely happy to see her.

"Gods above! What happened to your hair?" Shadron burst out.

"You haven't seen her in days. Didn't know if she was dead or alive and the first thing you bark is something about her hair looking weird; which it does by the way." Frickel scolded.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it. How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"We saw you riding 'cross the city yesterday with some Herald. We figured you to be in trouble so we followed to see where you went. . ."Frickel was cut off.

"Then 'ol Vigilant the Sentinel over there got all fancy about not being able to find you last night. Almost got himself cut up, same too just a minute ago." Shadron interjected, eyeing the guard. Said guard feigned deafness.

"Give it a rest, mighty rescuer. I'm fine. I think. A lot has happened since that night at the tavern." Her head spun as she tried to think of what to tell them and where to begin.

"How did you end up sacking out here?"

Elrin stamped his hoof and huffed loudly, ::Aren't you going to introduce me?::

"Oh sorry. This is Elrin. Elrin, this is Frickel and Shadron. They are war buddies of mine."

They both stared at her with very odd expressions. They looked at Elrin and then back to her.

"Ok, hi there. . . err. . . Elrin." Shadron eyed her questionably as he spoke.

"He says it is very nice to meet you both." She relayed.

Elrin tossed his head playfully.

The two mercs looked at each other and then back at Dagenheart.

"Dear gods, she's gone mad." Frickel whispered to Shadron.

"Maybe she's just been brainwashed." He whispered back, though both of them were speaking loud enough for her to hear. "You haven't been joining any cults have you?" Shadron looked her up and down as if looking for secret symbols or something.

She laughed, "Well, I wouldn't call it a cult but. . . You know those smart horses Heralds ride? Companions?" They each nodded, "Well, Elrin is one."

"But aren't Champions all white?" Shadron countered.

"They're Companions and yes, they are all white. Mine however is." She snickered, "Defective."

Elrin snorted into her hair.

"I thought only Heralds had those horses."

"They do."

It took a minute for it to dawn on them.

"You're a Herald?" Frickel squeaked, then to Shadron, "She did join a cult."

"Well, no. I was Chosen to be a Herald, thus the horse but it's not working out."

"I'd say. Those white collar boys are to damn tight and stuffy."

"I couldn't agree more, thus the 'not working out' part."

::Not to interrupt but we are about to have more company.::

Instinctively, she turned and looked behind her and was not surprised to see her appointed watchdog come walking up towards them looking grim. His very step suggested he was agitated. She mumbled something unflattering as he walked up beside her.

"You were told to wait for me before leaving your room." Alairus snapped.

She just stared back impassively.

"And just who the hell are you?" Shadron demanded.

"Oh, let me introduce you to this pleasure." Her guts tightened a bit at the word, for on some level, it was more then just sarcasm. "This is Herald Alairus. He has been given the dubious honor of being my shepherd."

They both broke out laughing at the same time. "Wow, you've got a might piece of work handed to you." Frickel cackled.

"Anyway, as I was saying." She turned her back on the Herald and faced her friends, "Seems that Heralding is a permanent occupation, else I wouldn't be here now."

"I just can't imagine you as a Herald." Frickel shook his head.

"I'm not. Seems some mistakes were made and now no one knows what to do."

"And you can't just walk away? They holding you prisoner or something?" Shadron eyed Alairus as he spoke, his tone going dangerously low.

"It's not that simple."

"I tell you what, you just come on with us right now." Shadron moved around her and ushered her towards the street. She went to protest but Frickel had a hold of her arm and was moving out. Alairus rushed forward, his hand on his sword hilt, "She's not going anywhere gentlemen. She still has a lot to account for." Shadron stepped into his path, blocking him from reaching Dagenheart.

"You wanna dance, you just come right on." He challenged.

"Stop! Right now, everyone just calm down." Dagenheart jerked her arm away from Frickel. "I'm not going anywhere. Not with you two; not with you" She indicated Alairus, "Or anyone else. Not yet. He's right in the sense that I have a lot to account for but it will be on my terms. Frickel. Shadron. You two know me well enough to know that I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. I need you to trust me on this." She moved back through the gate and towards her Companion. "It was good to see you guys again. When I get some spare time I'll come down and slaughter you two at cards sometime." She smiled as she jumped up on Elrin's back; a venture she almost didn't make. Without being prompted, Elrin turned and headed back to the entrance of the Collegium. The two mercs shot some sarcastic remarks about never let a mage play cards as her Companion turned to leave. Alairus went to follow Elrin when his eyes went blank. Elrin turned back and stopped. Before the Herald's eyes had a chance to unfuzz Elrin relayed the news to Dagenheart.

::A new Imperial thrust has just crossed the border into Hardon. Hardon has lost a large chunk of their armies in the initial skirmish.::

"Oh gods!" The words kind of spilled out of her and she felt color leave her face.

"What's wrong? You ok?" Shadron asked coming up beside her.

"The Imperials have just decimated Hardon's armies and crossed the border."

"What!?"

"What's that you say?" Frickel said as he approached. She repeated herself.

"Fates have mercy. We need to get back to the Inn. Get ready. Be work aplenty now." They each looked at her and she knew what they wanted to ask, but instead said their farewells and hustled off into the city. She felt a longing as she watched them leave. Now wishing she could go with them.

"I must get to the Palace. I'm sure you know your way back." Alarius said as he strode away.

"Wait!" She cried a bit louder then she intended. He stopped and turned with a puzzled look. She didn't know what to say because she really didn't know what she wanted; not really. She knew she had to do something. It was her calling and she had friends who would be going into the dragon's den. She needed to be there with them. She got a grasp on her conflicting emotions and managed her voice, "I am going to the Frontier with the first wave." She stated plainly.

"I do not think so. Not without a royal decree your not."

"Fine, then get me one!"

He rolled his eyes, "That's not going to happen. Not today. Probably not for a while. Fryn is not going to have time to deal with you, much less the King now that fury has come calling."

She wasn't going to argue with him. She would get in touch with Fryn somehow. She urged Elrin to turn away, ::Take me to the Field please.::

Elrin set off at a trot, taking a longer route then usual.

::What are you thinking about doing?:: He asked

::All Companion's can talk to their Chosen, right?::

::Not all. Some Heralds don't have mindspeech.::

She rode him in silence, devising a plan and how'd she was going to pull it off. By the time the Field came into view she had come up with a crude but direct approach to the problem. She was confident that if she could just reach Fryn, he'd let her go. He did, after all, recommend that she resume her status in the war. She was hoping that offer was still good and he had never lied to her. . . yet. The problem was reaching him. No one was going to be allowed into the Council session that was surly being held as she plotted unless it pertained to the disaster unfolding in the east.

::I'm assuming you Companions can identify each other.::

::Yes . . .:: His voice was suspicious.

Elrin began to pick up speed as they neared the small fence and in a small bound, cleared it. Dagenheart looked around the Field at all the Companions; it was hopeless to tell which was which.

::So which one is Fryn's?::

::What? Why?::

::Alairus is right. With current events, no one could get me an audience with him in time.::

::So you figure you'd get his Companion to get one? It's not going to work, I can tell you that right now.::

::Just point the damn horse out!::

Elrin didn't do anything that she could tell and just when she saw about to get really mad, one of the Companions came trotting over.

::This is Elisia. She is Fryn's Companion but she will not talk to you with mindspeech."::

::Fine, you can be the middle man. Did you tell her why I want to speak to her?::

::No.::

"I know this may be a bit unorthodox, but I need to get a message to your Chosen. I have little time and it is really important." She tried to speak calmly and convincingly. Elisia shook her head.

::She says she won't do that.::

"Look, the only way I am getting out of here and to the Frontier in time to do some good is by getting approval from higher up." She fought hard to keep anger out of her voice.

The Companion just stared at her.

::She says she is not going to do it. Not for any reason.::

Dagenheart felt a slight snap three inches behind her eyes. "Look Horse! I have been in pure hell for the last week. I've been kidnapped by your kind, chained to a bed, held prisoner and all in the name of your damned kingdom and rules! I didn't ask to be here and I surely didn't ask to be watched over and gawked at like a leper. I am sick of having people pushing their noses into my business and running my life! By all that is unholy, I will be leaving this day and if Elrin stays here then I'll be only too glad to kill us both trying!" Elrin snorted in surprise. She went to tell him that she was bluffing but didn't trust him not to pass that along. Elisia's eyes were wide and her ears forward, looking quite startled. Dagenheart did her best to look imposing and angry. Nothing happened for a few minutes.

::?::

::She's talking to him now.:: He sounded astonished. She waited for him to say something else but instead, after another minute, he just turned and began moving towards the Collegium.

"Where are we going?"

::Fryn will meet you in your room in a candlemark. It's the quickest your going to get.:: He still seemed unable to believe that she had actually pulled her plan off.

::You know I wasn't serious about killing us both. I was just bluffing. You know that right?:: she asked, feeling really bad about having said it now.

::I was hoping that's all it was but it would have been nice to have some reassurance.::

Her meeting with Fryn was quick and mostly positive. After she convinced him what a fine weapon she was in war, he granted her permission to join the troops already getting ready to move out. The bad news, as there always is, was that Alairus would maintain his perch and had been given power to veto her decisions, for whatever good it would do. Fryn knew he was speaking in vain when he told her.. He did persuade her to stay and leave in the morning with the scouts. She had agreed only because she wanted time to get a message to Shadron and Frickel before they left. Knowing them, they would be two of the first to re-enlist in Valdemar's service. She stressed the need for urgency to the courier she had entrusted her note to, then she set about packing whatever she need. It wasn't much. She had learned to live lean in the field.

She awoke the next morning well before dawn; a time when even the heartbeat of the world has trouble thumping on. She reached out for Elrin and found him already awake and trying to rouse a stable hand to saddle him up. She donned her robes and then went to her bed and reached under the mattress. She felt for a moment and then withdrew a short sword in a simple brown scabbard. She tucked the blade away in her robes snugly and set off to the kitchen to grab a little something to eat. She soon discovered the benefits of leaving early as the smells of fresh bread and pastries filled the entire hallway leading to the kitchen. The same grizzled man that served her before had a small pack made up for her. Cheese, a small portion of jam and a piping hot loaf of bread. She took it without comment and left without looking back.

::Is Alairus ready?:: She asked Elrin.

::He's working on it. I am ready though.::

She smiled and went to the Field to fetch him. A stable boy was there with him and looked at her with big eyes as she approached. She scarcely noticed him until he spoke, "Uh, your Dagenheart, right?" He stammered.

"Yes." She snapped as she climbed onto Elrin's back, not paying the boy any attention.

"I overheard them talking about you. The other Heralds, I mean. They said you're our wild card." His voice was high pitched and choppy.

She didn't say anything to him, instead she grabbed the reigns and adjusted herself on the saddle.

"Can you help beat them for us?"

"What?" She was startled. She looked into the boy's eyes and there lingered a spark of hope. Hope that was almost overshadowed by fear. These Valedmarians were a passive people and the strain of war seemed to weigh so heavily on each and every one of them.

"I cannot promise anything except this; when I get to the Frontier those invaders are going to think the nine hells have come calling!" She gave the reigns a small tug and Elrin started trotting. They reached the Gatehouse and Elrin insisted that they wait for Alairus before going to rendezvous with Shadron and Frickel.

::Seems kind of odd doesn't it? We all had a whole different set of troubles a day ago and now they seem so dull.::

::Why are we going?::

::Because I owe it to my friends and. . . to myself.:: She was quiet for a long moment. ::I have killed too many innocents. Maybe by killing the guilty I can find some form of atonement.::

::Ever tried not killing at all?::

::Some people are born with the gift of music. Some can paint and sculpt. Some have 'Gifts' as you call them. Killing is what I was born to do. It is like second nature; like breathing.::

He fell silent and she sensed turmoil in him.

::Do you enjoy it?:: Just a simple question. Did she enjoy it? The thought had never occurred to her. She searched herself for the answer.

::I don't know. It seems at one time I did but anymore. . . I don't know.:: Growing uncomfortable, she changed the subject, "Where is that damn Herald! We can't wait around here forever."

::He is on his way. Be patient.:;

Several moments later the metal-chime unique to Companion hooves echoed up the road. Alairus did not seem happy to be going anywhere at such an ungodly hour.

"It was not my idea to have you tag along. That being said, you best be able to keep up and out of my way on the battlefield."

He gave her a dirty look but said nothing.

::Why are you so mean to him.::

"I'm mean to everybody."

It was a long ride to Crown City in Hardon. The roads were busy with the comings and goings of traffic of all kinds, most of it military. When they finally reached the city, Dagenheart was amazed by the presence of two battalions encamped around it. She reported to the officer in charge of mercenary recruitment. She knew him well; a tall, lanky fellow with gray hair and a bad leg. She told him that she was looking for some more work and was well pleased when he reinstated her to her former position in Special Operations at the temporary rank of Sergeant.

"Ever since the big battle, we haven't had enough officers to go around so you'll have to find your own. The Crown won't let us hand what few we have left to mercs." He told her.

"Not to worry. I have a few men with me. Same tats as before I assume. Recon, ambush, that kind of thing?"

"Pretty much. How soon you looking to start?"

"As soon as I can get that pen from you and sign the papers."


	5. The Frontier

**Chapter 5**

**The Frontier**

It was late into the night when Fyrn arrived at the small room off the King's chambers. He was so tied he was almost cross-eyed and it felt like a hundred pound weight had been laid over his shoulders. Alairo and King Lydis were waiting on him and both looked up as he entered.

"Well?" Alairo asked.

The King's Own took a seat in a nearby chair and blew out a big breath through puffed checks, "Well, it isn't good. None of it is." He stated plainly. "Hardon is in trouble. This attack is much more vicious then any others. They are using high-powered magic and their troops are seasoned from their past civil war. Karse is waiting for a sign before choosing sides. Of Iftel, there is no word." He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to fight off the headache he was feeling. The king grunted and looked thoughtful.

"I wish I could offer some good news, but there isn't any. There has been a rash of unexpected problems cropping all over the place along the Frontier." Fryn threw his arms up in frustration and then let them fall hopelessly into his lap.

"They just might pull this one off. Does anyone know who they have appointed as their leader?" Alairo asked.

"Not yet. We have very little intelligence in that area."

The king listened to both men before speaking, then addressed his question to Fryn, "Will it do any good to send in the full army? I'd prefer to send as few as possible for if Hardon falls we will need men to protect ourselves."

"I would say what we have sent should aid them enough. I would recommend sending in more only if it looked like the Imperials could be beaten."

The king fell silent once more as he digested the facts and figures. "What of the sorceress? Do you still think letting her go was a good idea?"

"As far as I know, she's fine. Probably at the Frontier by now. I still stand by my decision. She is to wild to hold chained here until we can figure out what to do with her."

"What are we going to do with her?" Alairo asked.

Fyrn shrugged and made an empty gesture, "She could be a Herald if she'd just let us teach her. Elrin was right when he said that he felt she had a huge potential for good. The thing is she bucks every time we try to help her and keep in mind we have no idea who she really is or what her agenda is."

"As far as I have seen, she doesn't present a threat for the moment. I am more worried that whatever adventures she left behind might catch up and have her all over again." Lydis said, "Its not a Foresight vision, just a worry." He continued as Fyrn went to speak, answering his question.

"She did kill a man." Alairo pointed out, "What if that becomes a trend."

"That man deserved what he got, though I do see the danger in it. I am glad to hear that the has child recovered and was Chosen, no less." Fyrn stood up, "These problems will still be here in the morning and I'm about to fall asleep on my own two feet. I say we all get some much needed rest."

"I'd say not quite a days march, if we pushed hard we could make it before nightfall." Shadron said to Dagenheart and Alairus as the three stood on a small knoll and watched thick columns of smoke defile the blue sky in the distance. "Probably a town that got razed. If those is campfires though, there's a mess of them."

"The report we got was that the supply depot wasn't guarded by more then a skeleton garrison – twenty men at the most. It wouldn't be their campfires putting off that much smoke." Alairus raised his hand to shade his eyes from the sun as he spoke.

"Whatever it is, it is damn close to the depot's location. I'd say we ride around it, but reckon that would take up to much time. Be best to split into two groups as we come out of the valley. One of you with each group. Then move up around it like so." Shadron said as he squatted down to sketch out the plan with a stick in the dirt.

Their first assignment had been to escort a small elite force across enemy lines and to the location of an Imperial supply depot that was helping sustain the tattered Empire's assault. Four such sites existed and it was their job to locate and destroy as many as they could. For a week they rode through emotionally bleaker country as evidence of the enemy army's advance grew more evident. Entire villages had been reduced to white ash and sun-bleached bones. Acres of forest had been stripped away and the land was marred by the churning passage of thousands of men and beasts. The main force numbered about seventy thousand men. The largest single army to yet come out of the Empire since the reign of the last True Emperor. Two smaller forces were moving along the main army's flanks; each consisted of roughly twenty thousand men or so the scouts reported. General Harris, her former mercenary commander, had taken her on along with her friends and Alairus. He had replaced her temporary rank with a permanent one of Lieutenant.

The three on the knoll moved back down into the trees surrounding their camp. Elrin, Frickel and the elite troops (there were twenty-five of them) were waiting there anxiously. Frickel was convinced his blade couldn't be sharp enough and continually applied it to a whetstone. He saw the others coming back and popped up off the fallen tree he was seated on.

"So, what's going on?" He asked urgently.

"Smoke almost a days march from here. Lots of it. It looks to be near the supply depot." Dagenheart replied untying her ponytail and shaking the dust and sweat from her hair, then retied it. "I'm going to go forward with a small group and scout out the situation. Elrin will report if we encounter trouble." She checked her saddlebags and secured them.

"I'll take two of the commandos." She pointed to two at random as she spoke. They got up and got their own horses ready. Alairus began to mount his Companion when Dagenheart shook her head. "No way. Elrin being as white as a fresh snow is bad enough. I might be able to risk enough power to camouflage him without alerting any nearby mages. I can't for you two." She protested.

He eyed her for a moment but saw the logic in her words. If there was a mage in the depot, he might be able to pick up on the magic even this far out. He struggled with himself for a moment and then nodded his head once.

When the two soldiers were ready, she led them out at a blistering past. She planned to rest shortly but wanted to be able to out distance the others to give them more advance warning if something went wrong. They raced along until the normal horses began to lose endurance, then she ordered a short rest. She didn't want the horses lathering themselves. After a quick bite to eat, they were back on their way. She used a tiny portion of her personal power to set a glamour around Elrin, then extended her senses to their limit, searching for anything in front of them. They managed to ride a good ways before she sensed trouble or rather sensed a small party of men nearby. She gave the two soldiers the single to halt and trotted forward a few feet. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her surroundings. After a moment she could discern them clearly. Them being six Imperials moving along a road that ran in from the east and met the trail they were on.

::How far back are the others?:: She asked.

::Not too far. I don't think we should bother the Imperials.::

::I don't intend to. I could take them but not without lighting up like a magic beacon.::

"A small band of Imperials is about to cross the road up ahead. We'll hunker down here and wait for the others." And hope that the Imperials didn't turn north and come down the trail at them. She took the respite to get a better view of the smoky towers filling the sky. They were just as thick as before which made her concerned. By now, most buildings would have burned down. There should be less smoke if it was just a razed village.

It was almost half a candlemark before the rest of the force caught up. Dagenheart had pretty much convinced herself that the smoke was coming from the depot, which could mean any number of things. She told the others about the Imperials and her thoughts concerning the smoke. They brainstormed for a moment and decided to stay together as they moved forward. It was still a journey of several candlemarks before they reached a rise in the land that overlooked their target. Dagenheart had gone out to get a better look at the place and this time Alairus insisted on going with her. She didn't put up much of an argument and didn't speak to him while they rode until she told him to dismount and they continued up the rise on foot. The sight that unfolded before them was not what either of them expected. The depot was a wild sprawl that stretched in every direction without a protective wall or ditch. The buildings looked like they had been randomly scattered about and piles of crates riddled the ground between them.

"That's a lot of troops. A lot!" Alairus said staring down the overlook at the supply depot. The smoke they had seen was indeed campfires. "There must be a hundred men down there or more." They were both laying down in the grass to avoid silhouetting themselves.

"Probably more. This is going to tricky." Dagenheart said, frowning.

"Tricky? It's impossible." He blustered.

"Nah, there is potential for diversion here and I'm guessing these men won't be frontline material."

"They out number us more than three to one and they may have a mage."

"Let me worry about the mage, if there is one. We could line up right at the mouth of that hollow there and probably hold them." She dared extend a delicate magical probe into the depot. She felt nothing unusual. If there was a mage there, he was keeping himself well hidden.

Frickel eased up behind her and dropped to his stomach next to her. "Hmm. Looks rough." He grunted.

"Yeah. So much for reliable intelligence." She eased away and stood up.

"No such thing." He said, following suite. As did Alairus.

"You cannot seriously be considering attacking them." Alairus stammered.

"Your first battle, eh lad?" Frickel eyed him.

He nodded shallowly.

"Ever kill a man before?" He asked the Herald.

"No. Never had to."

Frickel snickered, "You ain't fighting next to me."

"You have never seen combat?" She asked him, "I hope your just kidding."

"I have been trained by the best Valdemar has to offer. I can hold my own."

Frickel snickered again. Dagenheart stared at the Herald with narrowed eyes..

::He really has never killed anyone?:: She asked Elrin.

::Not to my knowledge.::

::Well, this ought to be fun.::

Dagenheart sat behind the soldiers on Elrin, the wind whipping through her robes. Ten commandos held the right and another ten held the left. Five were arrayed in the middle with Shadron and Frickel leading. Their formation stood at the mouth leading into a deep hollow about a hundred and fifty yards from the depot. The brushy growth around them made wonderful concealment and would act as a feeble barrier. Alairus was beside her because she didn't want him to lose nerve or his mind and generate a disaster. She had seen men thought to be made of stone crumble in their first skirmish and weaklings save entire platoons. You could never tell what a man will do in combat, especially his first time out.

"When the fighting starts, stay out of my way or you'll get hurt." She said to the Herald. He didn't respond. She sensed fear in him but also a trained will holding it in check.

::I'm going to have to block you out during my casting. I cannot afford distractions and you will not want to see the energy I wield.::

Before a response came she blocked him out of her mind. The soldiers across the way looked little better then an armed rabble, but there were a lot of them and even a poorly trained soldier can get lucky and kill you just as dead as a Shin'a'in Swordsworn. She sent a low-grade spell scampering through the compound seeking anything magical. It came back to her empty. Her concern about them having a mage was dwindling. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the threads of energy she held anchored in her soul. Energies that flowed from the dark and evil realm known to her as the Twisting Nether. She pulled the energies through the threads and began feeding from them like a vampire. The energies were cold and chaotic and fought her every inch. She felt it filling her and she began to shape her initial spell. Something flashy and lethal. A slight tremor began to vibrate through the ground, with a loud groan the earth under the depot buckled and scores of small steam blasts ruptured forth, scolding men and beast alike. Screams filled the air but they were fewer then she expected. She sent a blindingly red fireball straight up into the air trailing a glowing yellow tail. It went up about a hundred feet and then it exploded and crackled with tiny lighting. She was content to let her enemy know her location and come to her.

"Always got to ham it up!" Frickel shouted.

The fireball got someone's attention and officers began rounding up the dazed troops and cursing them into formation. Dagenheart figured she had time for one more heavy spell before the enemy got to close. Again she tugged the threads and molded the tainted energy into threads of white hot power that birthed themselves out of thin air and floated like down feathers. Painful screams filled the air from those unfortunate enough to suffer the strings' touch but her magic didn't slow them down. They charged forward and soon they were close enough that her spell couldn't be trusted not to harm her own men. As she banished the working and resealed the energy threads, she thought for one moment that she felt something weird. Like something brushed against her soul.

As the Imperials hit their line, Dagenheart unleashed a blinding flash that affected anyone looking at her. The first wave didn't last very long. The second fared better but on the third rush, the right broke. Shadron moved from the center with two elites to support the failing right.

"Damn him." She barked. "Alairus, support the middle." She yelled at him. He was not quite in a daze but his fear had grown. "Alairus!" She snapped.

"Right." His Companion shot forward as he drew his sword from its saddle scabbard. She did smirk as she realized that put him fighting next to Frickel. There seemed to be a smaller force forming behind this wave. She closed her eyes and touched as many minds as she could in that formation. She used her magic to flood those minds with unreasonable panic and terror. A dozen men fled the field, screaming in mortal terror. The right was still in bad shape and the left was right behind it. Maybe she had bitten off more then she could chew. She strained her senses and touched more minds and filled them with the same unyielding fear as before. She siphoned more power and intensified it till the minds began to shred with insanity. The men in the fourth wave were screaming and killing each other.

She heard the Herald scream in outrage as he fought off two Imperials. His reflexes were impressive but his panic was about to get the best of him.

"Go!" She yelled to her Companion and reached her hand out as if to grab something. She spoke the words of power and summoned a nether-blade. It formed in her out stretched hand; a glow of dark energy looking more like an axe then a sword. She flung it at one of the Imperial's attacking Alairus. It took him in the stomach and sprayed both Herald and mount with blood. Elrin moved like white lightning, into the fray. Energies snapped and barked around both of them dueling any who attacked. The Imperials fought to stay away from them. Elrin reared and let loose a shrieking neigh of challenge that thundered over the sounds of battle.

The enemy broke and ran for the false safety of the depot. Shadron shouted an advance and led the charge. Dagenheart lagged back with Frickel as both of them sought to catch their breath. She removed the block on her Companion as she panted.

"You still among the living?" Frickel's voice boomed behind her.

"So far. This was a price to costly, I fear. We may have to reconsider our future plans." She told him.

The clean up didn't last long; a fleeing opponent doesn't present much of an obstacle. Dagenheart and Frickel arrived as the commandos began searching bodies and the buildings that had survived her magic. She dismounted as Alairus came riding up looking pale. He didn't say anything to her just gazed at her with haunted eyes. The urge to comfort was powerful but she fought it with everything she had. A distraction arrived in the form of a commando with something to tell her, "Milady, We have found a crowd of Imperials hiding in one of the storage buildings. They act like they are in shock from fear. What would you like us to do with them?"

"We are a small force and cannot afford to keep prisoners. Take care of them and then get some of the guys to go through these supplies and find out what we have."

"Hold." Alairus snapped, "You can't kill those men. We should take them back and turn them over for questioning."

"We still have three more depots out there. We need to hit at least one more to really be effective. We can't drag them around with us. Besides, their minds are mush. They cannot tell us anything."

He looked at her like he was wondering how she could know that.

"Believe me, there is nothing we can do for them but give them the solace of death. Leaving them alive here, in their state, would be the greater of two evils." She stately flatly but the anguish in the Heralds face told clearly of his internal struggle.

"This is wrong." His usually smooth voice was creaky like an old wood floor.

"War is wrong. There are no good guys in war. It's just us and them, now come on. Lets regroup."

They both walked over to where everyone was gathering in silence. She pulled Shadron aside and whispered into his ear. He rounded up one of the surviving commandos and slipped away.

"Well, boy, think your cut out for it?" Frickel asked Alairus, who flushed with irritation. He tried to ignore the merc. Dagenheart could see he was shaken but he had already begun to accept the horror of fighting. Still he needed something to take his mind off things.

"Alright. We have neutralized one of our targets. Alairus, you need to get in touch with our front line and tell them they can begin their assault on the Imperial flank. Tell them we are moving on ahead to scout for the second depot and see that the wounded get patched up." She turned to Frickel, "Any idea how many we lost?"

"Twelve." His face was solemn.

She grunted. That was a price too dear, "Show me where this next depot is." She told one of the commandos, a man by the name of Maestra, as she fished her maps from Elrin's saddlebags. Maestra was a bit scruffy, not a big man and didn't seem like the type that would do any good in a battle but Dagenheart had seen him in action. He was death incarnate and he had a cynical attitude that she approved of. He outlined a location just south of them that sat in the embrace of two rugged mountain ranges.

"They call them mountains but they are more like aggressive hills." He told her, "About a day and half ride."

She grunted again and marked the area on the map with a star and returned it to her saddlebag. The sun had vanished from the sky, leaving only a glow of twilight.

"Make sure we re-supply while we have the opportunity." She told him as she led Elrin off in search of a place to pitch her tent before it got much darker.

"Can I talk to you?" A silky voice asked. Dagenheart didn't have to open her eyes to know her visitor but she did anyway. The Herald hovered in the shadows just outside her pathetic tent. The weak, flickering light of the campfire made his face look like a mask of sinister intentions but it was only a play of shadows.

Dagenheart fought with her anger at being awakened. She was tired, drained and in no mood for company. Yet, she didn't need any more bad blood between them if they had to watch each other's back. She sighed and levered herself up into a sitting position. With a breath she summoned the few candles in her tent to life. She hoped she didn't look as crabby as she felt. Alairus took that as an invitation and came in, sitting down beside the entrance. She had to cross her legs to make room for him; it was a small tent. He fidgeted with his tunic and bit, trying to straighten it.

"Well?" She barked.

"First I just want to thank you for helping me out today." He looked down at his hands as he spoke.

"Don't bother. You would have been able to take them, you were just taking too damn long. Better fix that, it's liable to get you killed."

To her amazement he agreed. "I. . . I was trying to keep from killing anyone. It wasn't working but I didn't want to take a life."

"This is what you wanted to talk about? I'm not a priest. I cannot help soothe your mind if that's what you're here for."

"No." He cleared his throat, "I have news from the front. Kariswood fell yesterday and there is a large force headed towards to Furwood in the north and another moving towards Pendran in the south. The main force has stopped this side of the river and the Son of the Sun is still pretending neutrality."

"Damn Karsites." She muttered, "Is that it?"

"All the important stuff. The Grand Marshall sends his congratulations and the King seems impre…"

"Good Night, Alairus" And with that she snuffed the candles out with her mind and laid back down. After a moment's hesitation, he left her tent without a word.

::Do you have to be so rude?:: Came Elrin's voice just as she was getting relaxed again. By sleeping outside her tent, he had heard every word of the conversation. She wanted him as close to her as possible under these circumstances. Every foot farther away they got from each other sapped more of her power and his.

::I just want to go to sleep and yes, I have to be rude, otherwise I'll never get to rest! Take the hint!::

She felt his amusement but he didn't bother her again.

A candlemark before dawn found Shadron hurling a stale loaf of bread at her.

"Breakfast in bed there Princess." He hollered.

She grumbled and threatened dire curses as she sat up and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"I forgot what such a lovely morning-flower you are." He walked away with a smirk.

She drug herself up and grabbed her robes. She only tied a few of the strings for modesty's sake and then grabbed up a small bucket and went to the horse trough. The water there had just been hauled up from the nearby creek. She scooped out a bucket full and then walked back to her tent. The camp was showing signs of life as men went about their morning duties.

::Wake up, horse.:: She poked Elrin with a magical 'finger'. He looked so content and comfortable sleeping by her tent.

::I hate you.:: His mindvoice was sleepy and warm. ::This hour is unholy.::

She just smiled and began washing herself with the cold water. The touch of it on her skin was painfully refreshing. Bathing is not an opportunity one gets often in the field. Once she was dressed, she went out and started saddling up Elrin.

Just as dawn's rays swept the sky with light, they were all heading out of the massacred compound. They had recovered enough supplies to hold them for another week, including a few bottles of strong wine that somehow managed to stick to her friends' hands. It was going to be a short ride to their next target. Only about a day and a half but Dagenheart wanted to arrive about dusk so they weren't going to push. The ride would have been nice if the scenery had not been so depressing. They came upon a place where the Imperial soldiers had hung a bunch of the local populace. Men, women, children. They all hung like grim ornaments on a solstice tree. Alairus was overcome by the sight and smell and was noisily sick.

"Nothing we can do. Move on." She ordered, unmoved by the horror. It did tell her one thing though. There might be bands of Imperials in the area. The corpses did not look very old. Maybe two days at the longest. She urged Elrin forward and fell in beside Shadron's mare.

"How long has it been since our scouts reported in?"

"A candlemark or so. Why?"

"Keep an eye out. Those bodies weren't that old." She told him.

He looked at her like maybe he had figured that out already. She had Elrin slow his pace until Maestra came up beside her.

"You know this land well?" She asked.

"Fairly." He replied without looking at her.

"Any villages nearby? Settlements, farms?"

"Nah. None that I know of. Those people back there were probably captives."

"And they'd hang their captives why?"

"Maybe they tried to escape or didn't obey orders. Hell, maybe they did it for the sheer mean fun of it. Who knows."

They reached the depot late the next day. The sun was setting behind their target but there was enough light yet to see by. This was radically different then the last. It had a six-foot wall that enclosed it with only one gate on the west side. The outer grounds looked like they were patrolled and every fifty feet stood a crude watchtower atop the wall. The insides of the camp suggested an obsession with order and detail and the troops seemed alert. She couldn't really get a good count on how many of them there were. More then fifty, probably more then seventy.

"I'm going to kill the recon unit that was supposed to have scouted these things out." She growled.

"Them guys over there looks a lot more proficient then the others. I'd reckon they are regular infantry." Shadron voiced, "We could try to take them tonight. Pick the guards off and then rush the camp." He didn't sound real confident though.

"Maybe." She closed her eyes and expanded her senses slowly. She drew back the instant she felt a magical energy.

"Hmm, these guys might have a mage. I don't think he is very strong, certainly not my equal but he could cause problems."

"Be nice to get them outside them walls." Shadron smirked a bit.

"Be real nice. We'll wait till nightfall." She said, turning and sleeking away towards their small camp. When they arrived she gathered everyone together and told them what she wanted them to do. Her plan she kept to herself.

"Why does this sound familiar?" Frickel asked cautiously.

"Because, it is what we did at Nortwen. Why does it matter?" She snapped.

The merc raised an eyebrow, "You do remember what happened at Nortwen, right?"

"That was not my fault and this is different."

"What happened at Nortwen?" Alairus asked.

_Frickel went to tell him but Dagenheart didn't give him a chance, "Nothing damnit. Get into postion."_


	6. Shadowy Things

**Chapter Six**

**Shadowy Things**

The night was growing cold and there was no moon to cast any light on the darkness that enveloped the small party dug in beside the road as it entered the 'mountains'. They had been crunched up in the shadows for what seemed like forever. From their position they could see the flickers of the bonfires that had been constructed around the wall the moment the sun went down. Shadron was due back a long time ago and Dagenheart was beginning to fret. If he had been killed or captured then they were all in jeopardy. Someone moved up beside her; Maestra. He gestured to her to inform her that Shadron was coming in; mission accomplished. A few moments later, the merc showed up, covered in blood.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in a low whisper.

He shook his head and held up three fingers. Good, three dead men would probably be enough to spook the Imperials into springing her trap. She faced the encampment again and willed something to happen. That paled fast as the bodies were not discovered till dawn. There seemed to be a great deal of commotion when they were found and not a candlemark after sunrise, there was a hunter-killer party trudging out of the gate.

"I think they are biting." She whispered to Maestra, "Go make sure everyone is ready. Let them get passed us a bit and take out officers first." She tried to get a count of how many men made up the party. Twenty? Thirty? She couldn't tell but enough to have an impact.

The soldiers shuffled sleepily up the road and, unknowingly, towards their ambush. They came on until they were close enough for Dagenheart to hear their grumblings, though she couldn't understand them. The commandos around her loaded their bows and took aim, waiting on her signal. Across the road, a second group led by Frickel and Alairus, did the same. Their shots would be taken low to minimize friendly fire. She waited until the slow moving column of men were a little more then half way through before shouting the attack. Arrows left bows and screams filled the air. Panic tried to grab the trapped men but they were better trained then the others they had faced. Their training took over and they charged off the road on both sides, coming towards their attackers. A second shower of arrows rained down and then the enemy was upon them. Dagenheart drew the short sword she had concealed in her robes and used it to hack and stab along side the elites. The fight only lasted a few minutes but it seemed like hours to everyone involved.

"Check the bodies." She ordered as she leaned against a tree and wiped the blood off the blade of her short sword. She squinted through the trees to see if the sounds of battle had alerted the men in the depot. From the looks of things, if they knew they weren't getting excited about it.

"They're going to get concerned when these guys don't come back to report in." Maestra said to her. She ignored him.

"Twenty-eight looks like. Be nice to know how many they started with." Shadron said as he puffed over to them. Frickel was a step behind him and Alairus two beyond him.

"Maestra, strip the dead make sure the bodies are well hidden. You three come with me." She sat off at a brisk pace towards the enemy camp, slowing, as she got closer to the tree line. She squatted down and watched. Shadron, Frickel and Alairus did the same.

"What now?" The Herald asked.

"Now we wait." She replied.

"This ain't gonna work." Frickel chuckled. "Didn't work last time, ain't gonna work this time."

"Will you give it a rest already. Nothing went wrong with the plan itself last time."

"I don't know Dagenheart. I got to agree with Frick. Stuff like this only happens in them stories and ballads." Shadron chimed in.

"For the sake of everything unholy, will you two be quiet!"

Alairus was staring at all three of them with a confused look, "What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Oh don't worry, you'll see soon enough. Gonna be a hoot, kid." Frickel laughed.

**************

A slow column of Imperials snaked up the road towards the gate of the supply depot. The gate creaked open as they approached it, dragging a young woman behind them. She was covered in dirt, gagged and fingers bound in what looked like intricate knots. A rope tied around both her wrists led all the way up to the lead man in the column. As they shuffled into the compound an Imperial officer descended a wooden staircase from the wall.

"Found something, eh?" He said in the elegant Imperial tongue. The headman of the line nodded and jerked the rope attached to the woman. She stumbled forward in weariness and collapsed at the officer's feet.

"She's a mage." The headman said in a rough voice.

"Really?" The officer prodded the woman with a toe. She only cowered lower to the ground. He motioned to one of his men who came trotting. After whispering in his ear he sent the man off.

"Tell it." the officer commanded from the headman, who obliged. He rambled on in that same rough tone that somehow made it impossible to tell an accent. He told how they ran her down after she had attacked them with sorcery. The officer tried to ask questions but the man never stopped talking long enough. It wasn't until an older man dressed in rich robes came stalking towards them with arrogance in his every stride did the soldier shut up. The robed man held himself with a stomach turning pride as he walked, nose pointed up. Oh, I'm going to enjoy this. The woman thought as she dared raise her eyes high enough to see the approaching man. The man walked right up to her and towered above her, smirking down.

"A mage, eh?" He said.

She felt something push against her paper-thin shields, "Hmm, barely powerful enough to shield yourself. Poor creature. Poor, loathsome creature. I should be generous and put you out of your misery but I'm not really a generous man. I may have use for a pathetic creature like you but those shields have got to go." He smashed her shields with a puny spell that shattered them like glass.

Dagenheart surged up from the ground, bonds shedding away like fall leaves from a tree as the 'Imperials' behind her broke for selected strong points, weapons bare. In a flash the officer standing beside the mage was down, gargling through a throat filled with blood and steel. With a surge of dark energies, Dagenheart battered the other mage's shields until they were literally burned away by power and sent the man, screaming, to his knees in agony.

"Please, please. Don't kill me!" The man whined. His begging made Dagenheart want to vomit and fed her anger but she would deal with him later. She bond him with a spell so secure he couldn't even move his eyes and left him laying on the ground. She removed the block put on her Companion during her spellcasting.

::Come.:: She sent to him; he had been waiting out in the woods. Within seconds he came trotting in, she jumped and to her amazement managed to saddle him in mid stride.

::Quite the athlete aren't we?:: He teased.

"I'll never be able to do that again." She urged him forward into the fray with her short sword bare. The soldiers of the compound were not reacting very professionally and word of the attack hadn't even had time to reach twenty feet. Victory was a serious threat on the horizon. As the battle waned on, more enemy soldiers came to the battle but not in numbers large enough do any good. Once the last remnants had been swept up and dealt with, Dagenheart got her head together with the others.

"Maestra, take a few men and poke around, see what we got. Alairus is already relaying the news to the other Heralds. Shadron, you and Frick see to getting some pickets out so we don't get any surprises."

"Already got 'em out. Not likely to get any surprises unless they come wearing magic socks that make them invisible or something."

"Guess you have to admit it was a good plan now." She said with a smirk.

"Like hell, you was lucky. Plain ol' fashion lucky." Frickel bristled, "If these guys was anything like real soldiers they'd have sniffed it out in a second. Just like last time."

"I'm not going to argue with you. It worked, I'm happy. Go burn something."

She dismounted and stretched a bit, then returned her sword to its place inside her robes. As she worked out the kinks in her muscles she saw Maestra moving toward her, coming from a nearby building.

"We found something I think you might be interested in." He whispered to her.

"That was quick." She arched an eyebrow and followed him as he headed off toward one of the few stone buildings. There were no windows in the structure and she had to let her eyes adjust for just a moment. In the light that shown through the open door she could see the place was one large room with benches and worktables at one end. The other end was what caught her eye first though; three huge mounds of something stood half in shadow. The air had a very sharp and unpleasant scent. She knew that smell.

"Sulfur." Maestra said indicating the middle mound. "I'm pretty sure that one is just a heap of charcoal and I don't even have a clue as to what that it." The last pile of stuff he indicated looked like small, milky white chunks of rock and there was considerably more of it then the other two mounds. She moved over to it and used a bit of her personal power to summon up a few mage lights. She frowned as she studied it. She had no clue what it was. It didn't seem to have much of a smell or the sulfur was overriding it if it did have.

"Strange." She said, "What's on the tables?" She asked turning to stare across the room.

He gestured for her to go see for herself.

Most of the stuff looked like junk. Bits of wood and metal but then she spied something that looked somehow complete. It was strange looking and without even knowing what it was, she knew that it was something that was going to kill a lot of people. An elongated metal box three feet long had been fastened to the head of a wooden pole that looked to be about six feet long. Atop the metal box was what looked like a giant double-bladed arrowhead. She extended her sense and felt nothing unusual about the item. Carefully she picked it up and was surprised by its weight. It felt like it was loaded down with lead.

"Dagenheart, come here." Maestra's voice called from outside. She carefully placed the thing back on the table and walked to the door then followed him around to the back of the building.

"That explains where they got the charcoal." She said as she walked up to the massive fire pit that had been dug out. As she got closer she could feel heat still radiating form it. About twenty feet away stood almost half an acre of nicely chopped and neatly sorted firewood.

"What do you figure that is?" The commando asked her, pointing to a large area that lay beyond a small fence, well away from the fire pit. The land there was covered with a thick, ugly cloth that was raised about a foot off the ground by wooden stakes.

"Lets go take a look." She led the way but before she got to it, she smelled it. The smell almost made her gag. Maestra caught one whiff and shielded his nose with his hand.

"That's disgusting."

Dagenheart bent down and picked up the corner of the cloth tarp and pulled it back half expecting a mass grave or pit of cobras.

"Oh, that's pleasant." She said to the mounds of rotting vegetables, leaves and gods only knew what else.

"It smells like piss." The commando said through his hand.

She dropped the tarp and wiped her hands on her robes, "It does indeed but damned if I know what purpose it serves. Get someone to get some of that white stuff packed up. Might prove useful. Tell them to be careful though, there is no telling what that stuff is."

He saluted her and went off to see her orders carried out.

::That is nasty.:: She had not heard her Companion come up behind her.

"Yes it is. Lets go play with our mage friend. Maybe he knows something." She climbed into his saddle, still trying to figure out what the Imperials were up to.

The Imperial mage was still where she'd left him, a motionless heap on the ground. She weakened the spell containing him enough for him to be able to speak, though with some difficulty.

"You have had some time for reflection and I have some questions. You are going to give me answers, please understand that. I'm pretty sure you know what will happen if you try to resist. Now, what are you people trying to make here?"

The man looked at her confused for a moment then she saw him realize what she was talking about.

"I. . . Know. . . Nothing." He rasped.

::Stay yourself, Chosen.:: Elrin sent to her sensing her intentions.

"Nothing, huh?" She drew from her own power and made a quick gesture with her right hand and then clinched it into a fist. The man on the ground uttered a gargled moan that wanted to vent like a volcano.

::Is this really necessary?::

::Yes it is. What he knows may save countless lives.::

"You might not know much, but you know something. Spill it."

"Please. . . All. . . I. . . Know. . . Is. . ." He gasped and struggled to continue, "Alchemy. . . We. . . Were. . . Testing. . ." He continued his struggle.

"What were you testing?" She demanded.

"Weapon."

"What kind of weapon?"

"Fire. . . Explosions. . .I. . . Wasn't. . . Over. . . It. . . Was. . . Very. . . Secretive."

::Perhaps if you'd stop the spell he'd be able to speak better.::

::He had his chance to do it the easy way. Besides, I've heard enough.::

She reached into his tormented mind and began sifting through his thoughts without regard for his screams as he grabbed his head. She didn't find anything particularly interesting but what she did find disgusted her. He did not really know anymore about this 'weapon' then he'd revealed. She pulled on the twisted energies in her soul and convinced them they were death energy and wove a nasty little spell meant to run along lines of control from 'pet' to 'owner'. The Imperials had always been partial to magical enslavement and she intended on sending this one's owner a fatal surprise. She was so focused on the defenseless man that she forgot to block out her Companion and yet, Elrin wasn't trying to stop her. The mage whimpered as she set to cast her spell.

"Fortunately for you, you poor creature, I am generous." She sneered and let the energies flow into him, snuffing his life-force like a flood of cold shadow. Then she pushed the spell up along the control line. The energies fought her and screamed as they ran along the line until they reached their target and then it happened. Something touched her mind. Something terrible and old and unmistakably evil. The presence rocked her to her core and broke her concentration. Elrin went rigid between her legs as he caught a whiff of the thing.

"Oh no. No. No. No." Dagenheart repeated to herself over and over.

::What was that!?:: Elrin shrieked.

Dagenheart couldn't respond. It wasn't possible.

::What was that thing!:: Elrin demanded, fear filling his voice.

"We. . we have to go. Now! Shadron! Frickel!" Her scream was edged with a madness that sent the two men running to her side.

"What!? What's wrong!?"

"Get the men together, get them moved out." She was almost hysterical.

"What the hell has gotten into you, girl?" Frickel asked.

"We are leaving. Now. We have to go."

"But. . ."

"JUST DO IT!" She focused her mind and all her personal power on weaving a shield around the threads in her soul, terrified that He could somehow use them to find her.

::At least tell me what is going on!:: Her Companion sounded almost as terrified as she was. ::That. . . that thing. I've never felt anything so. . . evil.::

Dagenheart couldn't respond. Her mind reeled at the implications of what she had just experienced. Her heart pounded like it was going to tear itself out of her chest. It took both Elrin and Frickel several candlemarks to get her calmed down and then she sort of lapsed into a numb state of shock. She slumped down against one of the buildings and stared into nothing. Shadron had taken charge and was seeing that the mission got carried through.

"This is not good." Frickel said to no one in particular as he stared at his friend. Elrin shorted agreement. The old merc raised his hand and patted the Companion's back. "Don't suppose you know what happened?" He asked.

Elrin shook his head.

"Didn't think so. Best go find that Herald fellow."

Elrin huffed and pounded a hoof on the ground then shook his head.

"Fine, I'll go fetch him." He left and returned with Alairus in toe. The Herald squatted down next to the sorceress and touched her arm gently. She didn't respond. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentration wrinkled in his forehead.

"I don't think she is shielding herself at all, yet her mind is a blank. No thoughts at all. It's like she is just wandering around inside herself."

"Can we get her aboard the horse?" Frickel asked.

The Herald looked puzzled.

"She told us to move out. We'll head back to the first depot I reckon."

"We could probably strap her into the saddle. She ever done this before?"

"Not that I've ever seen." The merc sounded troubled. "You'd best get a hold of someone and let them know what's happened. Let them know were gonna fall back."

They left the compound half a candlemark later after setting fire to the supplies and buildings. With them were four soldiers and one woman, who had been captives being held by the Imperials. The soldiers were from Hardon but there was no telling where the woman was from. She never spoke. She had been found in an iron cage in the room used by the mage to practice his magics and looked the worst for wear. Alairus had gotten in touch with a Herald at the front and told them that they were falling back due to what he called 'unforeseen circumstances'. He told them that he would deliver more news when they arrived in friendly territory, which judging by the last report was even further away then before.

*************

Dagenheart sat, stooped forward by the small fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Across from her Shadron lay sprawled out, head resting on a tree trunk, snoring. Alairus sat beside him on the same fallen tree mending one of his uniforms. The sorceress stared into the flames for a long, long time until something happened inside her and her eyes moved as she looked around.

"Where are we?" She asked, suddenly shedding her funk.

Alairus' head popped up so fast it should have broke off his neck.

"Dagenheart? Are you alright?" He tossed his uniform down and moved to sit beside her.

"I think so." She looked around again. Her eyes snapped to the freed prisoners, "Who are they?"

"Soldiers from Hardon's army. They were prisoners at the depot."

"And the woman?" Dagenheart studied her with critical eyes. There was something there; barely detectable. Something not really magical. It was more the feeling she got from Alairus and the other Heralds.

"We don't know. She won't speak. She keeps up and does her own tending but hasn't said a word." He turned to look at the woman as well.

The bushes behind Dagenheart rustled as Elrin came up and nudged her with his nose.

::You came back to us, I see.::

She reached a hand up and stroked his neck.

::Yes, my love, I have.::

"I'll leave you two alone." Alairus said with a faint smile and grabbed up his uniform and headed off towards his own Companion.

::What happened?:: All the fear in his voice had yielded to extreme worry.

::I touched something. Something that couldn't possibly be here but it is. When I touched the master of that mage he. . . his power was exactly like mine. No one can use shadowcraft without having faced the Arcane Mirror.::

::Arcane Mirror?::

::What's the woman's story? She feels like she's. . . what do you people call it? Gifted?:: She sent ignoring his question.

::She does feel Gifted but not in anyway I have ever seen before and I can't figure out how it works or what it is. She hasn't said a word since we rescued her.::

::Can you control her if she uses that 'gift' for less then noble purposes? I dare not use magic; not until I find out what is going on.::

::I don't think her power is anything dangerous. I don't think.:: He didn't seem entirely sure.

::Just keep on eye on her please. I'll be back.:: She got up and walked out to the sentry line that surrounded their campsite. She traded passwords with a commando on duty as she neared his location.

"Anything?" She whispered.

The man just shook his head. She stood there for a moment, staring into the darkness, listening for something. She double-checked the shields covering her power source. They were possibly the hardest, tightest shields she had ever created and maintaining them left her completely shieldless.

She walked back to the campfire and took a seat by Elrin, who laid down beside her.

"Wake up, merc scum!" She hollered at Shadron.

He came up with a shot, blubbering something incoherent, hand reaching for a blade he wasn't wearing. Dagenheart laughed evilly. He focused on her a moment then realized who she was.

"You nasty little witch." He grumbled. "I see you finally decided to man-up and be useful."

"I see you helped yourself to an entire bottle of wine while in hostile country. Not the smartest thing you've ever done."

"Did not!"

"I can smell it on your breath from here. So, where are we headed?"

"We figured on going back along our old route. Be safest I think."

"I don't think we should. I say we cut east and north, we could skirt around their main forces and reach what is left of un-occupied Hardon."

"Over country we don't know with enemy forces moving?" His eyebrows rose.

"I got a feeling that the search for us has already begun. It will take a lot longer to backtrack."

The old merc thought for a moment, "What if we just turn east and circle around the first depot and pick up our old route from there. I can deal with longer if it's safer."

Dagenheart reviewed the maps of the area in her head. That would make the trip considerably shorter and she had to agree that it would be safer.

"That may work. What time is it anyway."

"About four candlemarks till dawn, I'd guess." He said, looking at the sky.

She grunted. No point in sleeping now.

"So what's going on between you and this Herald?" Shadron asked slyly.

"What? Nothing. Don't even joke like that." She growled.

"Nothing you say? He hasn't let you out of his sight since you went all weird on us. Moped around like someone ate his favorite puppy or something."

She was stunned. "He did?" She squeaked.

"Damn near it."

She shook her head to clear it, "He's probably worried that if something happens to me his boss will kick his Heraldic ass. Wild horses couldn't drag me to him."

::What about a Companion.::

::No one is talking to you.::

"So. . uh, what, uh. . ." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away from her, "What happened to you back there anyway?" He sounded worried.

"Magic stuff. Bad, magic stuff." She said.

He looked at her like a hypochondriac hearing a new disease. She couldn't help but laugh, "Don't worry though. I'm fine, though my magic is. . . not working at the moment. You think it would be a good idea to give those Hardonians some weapons and armor?"

"Be a fine idea. They are in the mood to do some serious head busting. What about the woman?"

"As long as she doesn't make problems she can travel with us. She might end up being useful."

Shadron grumbled something about having a use for her on her back.

"Reign it in till we get to civilized country, then get a whore. We better get ready to move out before dawn."


	7. On The Move

_**Chapter 7**_

_**On The Move**_

_The first leg of the journey went so easily that Dagenheart began to think they actually might have a chance of getting back. Frickel, however, just became more paranoid about it all. _

"_We're working up to a nasty surprise with all this easy going." He had told her the second day out. Now it was the fourth day and it seemed that Frickel might have been right. They had made it to the point where the woods thinned and gave way to green pastures that rolled gently and out in the pastures was an army. It was moving in from the north and was headed south, directly at them._

"_If they don't know we are here already, it won't be long until they do. I wish we could make out the banners." Dagenheart squinted but couldn't even make out individual men much less banners and insignias. There was no telling how many men they were looking at and it didn't matter. It was hundreds more then they could fight especially since she refused to use anything but her personal power thus taking away most of her really effective spells. It didn't look like there was going to be a way around this unless they were willing to tack on a couple of days extra travel._

"_Seems like a bit of overkill if they are coming just for us." Alairus said._

"_They're not but the outcome will be the same if they catch us. I want to know where the legion is that was supposed to cut through the enemy flank following the trail we blazed."_

"_Well." The Herald thought a moment. "That _could_ be them."_

"_Or it could not be. You want to run the risk, Whitecoat?" Shadron slinked up beside Dagenheart who looked vexed._

"_I came to find out what all the holdup was about." He said before she had a chance to get cranky with him for leaving his post._

"_We are trying to decide what to do." The Herald said._

"_I'll tell you what we do. We run like hell and hope their scouts and forgers don't find us. Why fight and die when running pays just as good."_

"_I hear that." That was Frickel who had come to see what all the talk was about._

"_Why are all my pickets leaving their stations?" She asked the sky._

"_Oh hush, ain't nobody gonna slip through. Ain't like we're guarding the border or something. I'd say whatever you plan on doing, you'd better do it fast like though."_

"_We have no choice really. We'll move around them on the left about a day out and link up with our old trail further north."_

"_That's going to be slow going." Shadron pointed out, "Not to mention that we'd be moving over much more hostile country."_

"_I know the country well enough that we could probably make it but I have some more immediate news." Maestra's voice called from behind them_

"_Is there even a picket line left?" She asked, tossing her arms up in the air. He ignored her._

"_There is something kicking up dust on our right, not far out. I thinking it is the cavalry of that army."_

"_What? Where?" She asked. He pointed and she squinted but couldn't see anything._

"_Not a good view from here but you can pick out the haze." He said, pointing again._

_She still didn't see anything._

"_Looks like a lot of horses if it's cavalry. Seems awful close to." Shadron said as he shaded his eyes for a better look. She took him at his word._

"_We got to move! Now!" She barked and took off back to the others. "Call the rest of the men in. Saddle only the horses we need." She puffed as she ran. Elrin was already moving for her when they arrived and she leapt into his saddle._

"_Maestra, round up some dead brush, lots of it. Tie it in bundles and give it to the extra horses to drag. Send them at a hard gallop due east." It was the only thing she could think to do. She was hoping that the dust they raised would draw the enemy off for the few moments they needed._

_Within minutes they were all saddled and moving out around the approaching army. They rode hard for as long as they could with her and Alairus acting as scouts by racing ahead on their Companions. They hadn't gotten far until they ran into another surprise. Another company of cavalry moving in from the west, leaving only the southern road open._

"_Damnit to the hells!" She swore. _

"_What now?" Alairus' voice was calm but she could tell fear had its icy claws in him._

"_Let me think." She snapped. She considered a dozen possibilities, none of them any good. She racked her brain for something, anything. "We'll cut behind them and slip past the mainforce." _

"_Huh?" The Herald's face turned as white as his uniform. She didn't like it any better but it was the best thing they could do. She would not go south. That would only end in a bloodbath once the Imperials plugged the hole._

"_You heard me. Ride." She turned Elrin and galloped back to the others. A second later he followed. When she meet up with them and told them her plan, they were not real enthusiastic about it either._

"_That's plain suicide. No way we can slip by that force. If they don't catch us their horsemen will." Frickel scolded._

"_It's the best I've got. You have anything better?" _

"_Yeah, I do. Hows about you use your power and turn us invisible or something." He said._

"_I can't."_

"_Like hell. I've seen you do it before."_

"_I'm telling you, I can't. Not until we get back."_

"_I'm telling you, we can't get by their forces. Especially not the cavalry."_

"_You mean that cavalry?" Maestra asked as he nodded in the direction of the small clump of mounted men moving about half a mile out._

"_Oh shit."_

"_Do you think they see us?" Alairus asked._

"_More then likely. Ride like hell is all I can say." She said to everyone._

"_Wait." The Herald said and then closed his eyes._

"_Alairus! What are you do. . ."_

"_There's a Herald with them." He said with a smile full of relief. _

"_What? You willing to bet your life on it?" She hissed._

_::_He's right. It's Xenth and Jays._::_

_::_As in the Herald that brought you to me?_::_

_::_The very one._::_

_She didn't trust it for one second, it sounded too good to be true. She studied the riders in the distance.  
"If this army is ours then that must mean they broke through the Imperial lines in the north. Which is good right?" She was trying to work everything out in here head without the benefit of maps. Something wasn't adding up right but her mind kept skipping across the river of ignorance. She brooded on it until Alairus grew impatient, "Well?" He asked.  
"Maestra. Cline. Go with Alairus to meet the other Herald." She shouted, then to Alairus, "Go make sure and find out what's happened."  
He gave her a weird look but didn't argue. As he rode off she reached into her saddlebags and pulled out her maps and started trying to figure out what was chewing on her. She scowled at the maps as they refused to help her. She would have to go talk to the commander of this army, she decided.  
A few hours later, as the sun began to set, Dagenheart and her men were camped together among the fires of the friendly army. Dagenheart, Shadron and his sidekick and Alairus all stood under the flapping canvas that sheltered the tables that the commander of the army, a man named Cauls. He was a tall, thin man with spiky black hair and a thin black beard. He and Dagenheart swopped information back and forth, including the fact that she was certain that they were being hunted. Cauls didn't seem too worried about that though."  
"I don't think your grasping what I'm trying to say here, Commander. We need to get clear of this place before more mages show up and believe me, they will." One thing about shadowcraft, it had a unique signature and one easily read by other practitioners. She couldn't be sure that every mage in the Imperial army was tied to the Arcane Mirror but it didn't hurt to assume the worst. They would want to know who was using 'their' power and who had killed that mage's keeper.  
It still didn't make sense to her. How was it even possible? The thought of how much power and time it would take to send an agent this far north was ridiculous. It couldn't be done, could it? After all, she had done it herself, though not as an agent. Maybe it wasn't as impossible as it seemed.  
"I appreciate your concern ma'am but I don't think we have anything to worry about. We have an entire legion of troops here and now we have a sorceress."  
"No you don't. I cannot risk exposing myself to them." That didn't sound at all like what she had planned. It sounded cowardly. She had told only a precious few people what had actually happened to her and she did not feel the need to inform Cauls. He gave her an yours are free to head back to the front but we are here to try and win a war."  
She debated about arguing with him but what was the point? He was two steps beyond pigheaded and she would end up losing her temper and turning him into a pile of ashes. Then she would be in trouble.  
"Fine." She said flatly and left. She trudged out and mounted Elrin. He didn't say a word, just turned and trotted back to the place where her forces had set up their camp.  
"Pack up! We're leaving." She snapped at Maestra as she rode by.  
"What?' He was leaning over a cook fire about to fill his bowl with something that smelled divine.  
"Pack! Up!" She shouted and then dismounted her Companion. She got her saddles bags and began strapping them on Elrin's rump.  
::_Where are you planning on going_:: He asked.  
::_We're sticking to the plan. That pigheaded officer is going to get more then he is bargaining for. Something isn't right about all this._::  
::_What do you mean exactly._:: He asked, concerned.  
She stopped struggling with the straps for a moment and thought about what she meant. She wasn't entirely sure. It all just felt wrong.  
::_I don't know. Forget about it._::  
::_Does it have something to do with the sudden withdrawal of the northern Imperial army? The one that was set to take Furwood?_::  
"What!?" She coughed out, "When the hell did this happen?"  
::_Oh. I thought someone told you. I thought you knew._::  
"I do now. Gods below!" She shouted.  
::_When did this happen?_:: Her mindvoice was full of annoyance.  
::_Two days ago. That's how our army was able to slip around theirs like this._::  
::_And no one suspected it might be a trap?_::  
::_The Foreseers have seen nothing bad about this move._:: He insisted.  
That was not much comfort to her. She had used her powers to blind foresight before, so she knew it was possible. She started getting her gear together faster.  
"Come on, people! Move!" She shouted at her men.  
::_If there is some danger you know about then you have to tell Cauls." _Elrin stated plainly.  
"He had his chance to listen. My responsibility now is to myself and my men." She said aloud. She knew he would not listen and she knew she had to get out from under before the hammer fell. She had to get back to the front or maybe even Crown City so she could sort this all out. This had become a different kind of war. With the power of the Shadow Lord backing them, the Imperials would be unstoppable. There was no reasoning with the darkness. No surrender. No compromise. It was all or nothing._

************************************************************************

They traveled all day and into the next morning taking only a few short breaks before Dagenheart finally ordered everyone to break camp in a stand of hemlocks. The rest was well over due and she and her men barely had enough energy to roll out their blankets and wrap up in them before they were asleep. The Companions stood the first watch and then collapsed to the ground beside their respective Chosens. The hours past and the sun charged across the sky as they each took turns taking watch. Dagenheart was last and as she sat, scrunched down in the dry undergrowth of their shelter, her mind wondered at what she was doing here. Had her presence here put the kingdoms of Hardon and Valdemar in danger? Would it make any difference if she left? Not that it was an option. Elrin would not let her run away, nor would Alairus. When she thought about the Herald her thoughts took an entirely new path. He really had seemed concerned about her when she got hurt but she found it hard to think that anyone would be able to have feelings for something like her. What's more, she didn't know how to describe her feelings for him. She didn't exactly hate him, but there certainly not any love there. Then there was something else there. A lot of something. Lust_. She flushed at the word. That was it. She didn't want him for his conversation or his friendship. She wanted him for his body. The very idea scared her three shades whiter. She had never; _never_ had feelings like that for anyone, male or female. She had seen men more beautiful than the Herald and never gave them a second look but something about him made her want to throw him down and tame him. She stood up abruptly and cleared the thoughts form her mind. She needed to focus on what was going on right now, not mish-mosh. She still had to get her men to safety and then they would go from there.  
Two candlemarks before noon, she had them up and riding again, determined to make the best time possible. She rode out front of everyone by fifty yards. Alairus had tried several times to ride up beside her but she just urged Elrin faster. She wasn't in the mood for company.  
::_I have been thinking._:: Elrin's voice suddenly rang in her head.  
Oh gods!  
::_And?_:: She couldn't hide her annoyance.  
::_That energy you touched. Does that mean that the man who held you in thrall is now influencing the Empire?_::  
::_The Shadow Lord is not a man. He is evil. Real and tangible. I don't know what it means that the Imperial mages are using shadowcraft._::  
There was a long pause and then ::_What does this mean for you and I?_::  
She laughed bitterly, ::_It means that of all the people to pick, you manage to find the one that was most inconvenient. If the Shadow Lord's agents have made it this far north then there is a very good possibility that they know I'm here. Or at least they know someone with their skill is here. It won't take Him long to put the pieces together._::  
::_And that's why your running away?_::  
That took her from the blind side and she started to get angry. She went to rant and rave and argue but then she realized that it was the truth. She was running away because of that. Because she dared not face Him again. She didn't respond to her Companion and Elrin let it go for a few miles before speaking again.  
::_How far are you prepared to run before you take a stand and fight?_::  
::_You think I am a coward because I run?_:: The tone of his mindvoice made that much clear.  
::_I think we should have stayed with that army and helped like they expected._::  
::_You don't know what you're saying. You cannot win against the Shadow Lord. If we fight, we die. I'm looking don't get paid to commit suicide._::  
::_Oh_.:: He said it like that explained everything. ::_I forgot your still a mercenary at heart._::  
That comment bugged her. She couldn't tell if it was the words themselves or his tone but it made her feel guilty; like she was shirking a duty.  
::_So what do you intend to do when He comes to Valdemar?_::  
She didn't answer him, only sent a mental kick to the sides that cued him to increase speed. He finally fell silent as they raced along, leaving the others further behind in seconds. She hunched down and moved her body with his and they flashed through a small scatter of trees and then out into a open plain as flat as table.  
::_Head for that small rise ahead._:: She sent and Elrin shifted course just slightly. They flashed up the sloping ground and stopped at its pinnacle. It was not even worth considering a hill but it gave her enough of a view to see the next leg of their journey. Everything looked clear to the north and west but the southern sky was defiled by smoky pillars so far out that it was hard to see them clearly.  
She waited for the others to catch up and then ordered a short break.  
"We keep going like this and while make the Front in two days or so." She said to Frickel as she poured a splash of water over her head and ran her fingers through her hair.  
"Why we running for anyway?" He asked her.  
"I've already been over this with the horse." She growled. "We aren't getting paid to die for nothing."  
"No. Were getting paid to fight." He argued.  
She narrowed her eyes. "Get on your horse." She turned away from him and sought some dried jerky from her saddle bags. Frickel just walked away, shaking his head. _Just two more days and I'll have enough time to work everything out._ She told herself but she didn't believe it. There was nothing to work out. She knew what was going on, she just didn't want to admit it to herself. Hell itself had, indeed, come calling._


	8. Duty

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Duty**_

_Dagenheart's dreams were filled with bleak landscapes. Roses of bright flame bloomed in fields made of lead. Overhead, the crimson clouds boiled amongst themselves, fading to deepest black and back again. There was a strange peace that seemed to permeate the very fabric of the dream; the peace of death. Then somewhere in the distance a bell began tolling. It's voice was deep and sorrowful._

"_Wake up!" A voice shouted at her. The dream broke apart into a chaotic mess and then faded as consciousness took over._

_Dagenheart sat up immediately, "What is it?" She asked before she even had her eyes open. She knew she was still in hostile territory._

"_Something is going on with your Herald friend." Shadron said, worry creasing his face._

_She leapt up from her bedroll, snagging her boots and followed the merc out and though the shadows of the night to where the vacant-eyed Herald sat rigidly. _

"_What happened?" She asked, moving closer to Alairus slowly once she saw him._

"_Don't know. He was talking one minute and then just went all quiet and blank."_

_::_Elrin?_:: She sent a trendel of thought to her Companion._

_He didn't respond except to push a thought at her letting her know he was busy with something important._

"_Alairus!" She yelled and clapped her hands once. The Herald didn't respond. She muttered something unflattering about Valdemar and its people._

"_You want I should slap him or something?" Shadron offered._

"_No. Let him be, something is going on; get the men up and ready." She sat down beside the Herald and waved a hand in front of his eyes; again no reaction. She got up and placed another log on the fire that was just barely flickering in front of her as Shadron went to dance on some heads. She sat back down and put her boots on, waiting on word from either mindspeaker._

_Her men were up and ready to go before Alairus and Elrin came out of their stupors. _

"_The Imperials have attacked the southern armies. The battle is raging as we speak." Alairus said.  
::_Our southern forces are engaged with a large Imperial force_.:: Elrin sent at the same moment. She held up her hand to Alairus, preferring to hear the news from Elrin. Alairus turned to Shadron who was waiting nearby and began relaying the information to him.  
::_They are using high-powered sorcery to support their attacks. Our forces aren't going to be able to hold_.:: Her Companion continued.  
::_If we lose now, what do we have between them and the Capital?_::_

_::_There is a small recruiting camp three days ride from the battle; mostly mercs. Other than that, nothing._:: His voice was bleak and she turned as he walked up to her.  
"How far are we from the camp?" She asked him aloud.  
::_I'm not sure. Four days, maybe five._::_

"_Damnit. What if we push hard."  
::_We can't beat the Imperials there in time if that's what you're thinking._::  
"The hells we can't." She snapped and turned to face her men, "Leave behind anything that can be spared. We are going to be traveling fast and long. Prepare yourselves." She took her own advice and dropped half the stuff out of Elrin's saddlebags. She spotted Alairus moving toward her with a concerned look. She feigned blindness as he approached.  
::_This is ridiculous._:: Elrin sent to her.  
"Where are we going?" The Herald asked.  
::_No it isn't. We can make it there if we move fast._:: She sent a 'picture' of their rough route.  
"There is a merc camp between Pendran and Crown City. We'll head there." She answered Alairus without looking at him, paying careful attention to her saddlebags.  
::_And what do you plan to do when we get there? If we get there._:: Elrin sent a 'picture' of his own. A copy of her own but with dark areas symbolizing the enemy armies in the south moving on Crown City.  
"A merc camp?"  
::_We can rally stragglers from the battle there. If your people are true to their word, they should send reinforcements._:: She tried to keep the sarcasm out of the last bit but failed.  
"Yes, a merc camp."  
::_Why the change of heart?_::  
"Why a merc camp." They both spoke at the exact same time.  
"Enough!" She shouted. "One at a time." She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes for a few seconds.  
Alairus, elected to go first. Elrin would have the entire ride there to have his say on things.  
"Why a merc camp?" He asked again.  
"It is a recruiting station three days northwest of the battle. Elrin says it is the only thing between the Imperial advance and Hardon's Capital."  
"How do you know there will be anyone there?" He asked.  
"Don't question my orders. Just do it." She snapped and jerked the strap holding her bags to Elrin's sides to snug them tighter. The Herald went to argue but decided against it. He just walked away shaking his head.  
::_I thought you didn't want to run the risk of being discovered by the Imperials._::  
::_If we don't stop them now, there will be nowhere to run to._:: But that didn't really make sense to her. There was always another place to run to. Always. It was something else that drove her; something inside her. _

_Elrin's only reply was a snort. She tied her bags closed and swung into the saddle and for the fiftieth time cursed the weight of her robes. She might as well have been wearing full plate mail. She barely gave the others time to get their horses turned in the right direction before she shot off like a bolt of lightning, determined the blaze the trail. As she clung to her Companion's neck her mind dwelt on what she was doing. She was no hero that went stalking evil but she knew this evil. She knew what awaited the people of Hardon and that knowledge burned in her stomach with a bilious rage._

_::_What is wrong?_:: Elrin asked, sensing her anger.  
::_Nothing aside from that damnable conscience you infested me with._:: It felt weird just thinking the word. That was what compelled her defeat the Imperials. Before she touched the dark energies of that mage's handler it was just a business but after, it was personal. She couldn't let the people of any kingdom visit the horrors she had inflicted on so many in her day. And maybe, just maybe, she could finally redeem herself.  
::_Even if we make it there in time, what good do you think we can do?_:: Elrin slowed down and stopped at the foot of a steep rise to let the others catch up._

_::_If the best we can do is stall him then that will be enough to save more lives._::  
To her astonishment, Elrin laughed at her.  
::_What's so funny?_::  
::_You sound like a Herald._::  
She went to say something rather unlady-like to him but she realized he was right. She did sound like a Herald. She just grumbled at him and dismounted._

_It didn't take as long as she thought it would for the others to catch up but the normal horses were heaving and needed a rest badly. She looked them all over and frowned, "Where's the woman?" She asked.  
"What woman?" Shadron asked looking around.  
"The one we have been squattering off of us since we rescued her." Dagenheart was not surprised that no one noticed her missing before this. She barely moved half the time and never spoke. If you weren't tripping over her, you never knew she was even there. The more Dagenheart thought about it, the more she realized she could not remember when she saw her last. She was with them when they left the army but had she been there when they got the news about the fight? Dagenheart could not remember No one else seemed to be able to account for her absence either. Not even the Companions noticed the woman was missing. Dagenheart dismissed it and was even a little glad that she was gone. War is no place for people like her. She could only be a burden and she did not need another one of those._

To Elrin's amazement hey reached the recruiting camp a few hours after dawn on the third day. The regular horse were dragging and everyone was tired, stiff and sore. The camp was a large, cleared area with a ten foot wooden stockade around it. The layout of the place inside the wall suggested an obsession with neatness and order. The camp was divided up into quarters and each quarter was fenced off. The section to the right of the entrance was obviously used for training purposes. Dagenheart eyed it critically as she rode past but she did not see one single thing that could be improved. Someone here knew what they were doing.

_Both sections on the left were the camp itself. The tents were arranged by fours, forming squares with a mathematical precision. Every four squares seemed placed around a set point, matching rank and file of the others. It was impressive. Men were all over the place; some working, some training. As Dagenheart and Elrin led the way down the dirt road, she began to sense something. It was just a low grade nag but it grew stronger as they advanced. It felt like powerful magic but subtle; controlled and tempered. It seemed to be coming from the far right sector. She couldn't see it well but it looked like a headquarters. She _could_ see the billowing, black banner that rippled from the shaft of a pole just outside the gate leading into the fenced off area. A massive white skull dominated the center, only this was no human skull. It's canine teeth were greatly exaggerated, reminding Dagenheart all too well of the blood drinkers of the Darklands. One eye socket burned a bright ruby that appeared to glow and the lower jaw had been replaced with a torrent of exhaled flames.  
::_Stop._: She told Elrin and raised a hand motioning for the others to do the same. Elrin froze immediately.  
::_What's wrong?_:: He asked, his ice blue eyes flickering around, looking for anything out of the ordinary.  
::_Can't you feel that? That energy?_::_

_There was a long pause then, ::_I feel something but I. . . what is it?_ ::  
::_I have no idea but it is coming from that creepy banner._::_

"_What's the hold up?" Frickel shouted form behind her._

"_If you've got a blade, let's see it in your hand!." She answered and the grate of swords leaving scabbards was instant.  
The men around them had all stopped what they were doing to stare and up ahead, Dagenheart could make out a gaggle of people emerging from the presumed headquarters. They stopped under the banner and appeared to be discussing the new arrivals.  
::_Alairus. Come up here._:: It was the first time she had ever touched his mind with hers and she could sense his startlment. His only reply was moving up beside her. Elrin had to scoot over to make room; it was a small road.  
::_What's going on?_:: His words were hesitant.  
::_Maybe nothing but I don't have any authority here; as a Herald, your voice will carry further then mine._:: She hated to admit that to him. ::_Just make sure you don't overstep yourself._:: She quickly added, then squeezed her legs around Elrin and they all began moving again; weapons bared._

_The people waiting for them at the end of the road were indeed the commanders of the camp. There were five of them. Four men and one woman but it was the woman who was in charge. Dagenheart studied her intently as Elrin approached them. She was beautiful but small, with long black hair; hair blacker the Dagenheart's own and cold blue eyes. Her face was an expressionless mask; as readable as a stone. The woman paid more attention to Alairus then she did anyone else. She seemed to be putting something together in her head.  
"Greetings, strangers." The woman said as soon as they were close enough to her where she didn't have to shout. She spoke the Trade tongue and had an unusual accent.  
"Greetings to you, are you in command here?" Dagenheart asked.  
The woman nodded. She seemed surprisingly at ease, "And you are?"  
"I am Dagenheart and this is Herald Alairus from Valdemar. We came here to gather a fighting force but." The sorceress looked around, "It looks like you have beat us to that goal."  
"A Herald, huh?" Something flashed in the woman's eyes. "Does your boss know you're here?" She asked accusingly.  
Alairus's face hardened but he did not respond. She turned back to Dagenheart, "Two days ago, the Heralds that were here all left, taking their troops with them." She explained.  
Dagenheart heard Shadron whisper something to Frickel behind her. It sounded like a question.  
"We have been hard pressed to gather these men here and keep them here with stunts like that being pulled." She continued. She did not seem enchanted with Valdemar's ways and Dagenheart couldn't blame here there. She was none too enchanted herself.  
"Are you in command here, then?" Alairus asked in a flat voice.  
"Yes. I have been elected by the other mercenary captains to dictate this battle." She gestured to the men standing behind her, eyeing Dagenheart's party hard. The last part of her response sounded like something that did not translate well from another language.  
"That banner, where have I seen that before?" Dagenheart asked, looking at the grim piece of cloth.  
"Done any fighting around Senjay?" The woman asked.  
Dagenheart heard Shadron and Frickel mutter something behind her back as the design sank into her brain. She remembered now where she'd seen it. It was further south then Senjay. A lot further south.  
"The Black Company?" The sorceress asked.  
"The very same." The woman replied with a ghost of a grin._

_Dagenheart could not till if the woman remembered her or not. The Company had been in the service of the Shadow Lord's enemies when Dagenheart was commanding the dark armies. She decided to change the subject, "So what is the report on the coming army? How many troops do they have." She dismounted Elrin as she spoke but kept one hand on his back. Physical contact seemed to strengthen their bond even further._

"_Our scouts have reported that the enemy advance consists of over thirty thousand men supported by sorcery. We have, roughly, about five thousand here."  
"Then I'm sure you won't object to us staying." Dagenheart said confidently.  
"Not at all. Indeed, you and yours are most welcome here." The woman replied. "What are you field specifications?"  
"Small unit tactics. Espionage, sabotage, scouting. That type of thing." Alairus spoke before Dagenheart could.  
"Perfect." _

_Lady, the Captain of the Black Company, certainly knew her war tactics. She had her men arrayed in a double fosse circling the depot. The bulk of the forces were stationed on the southern side. Archers and what few siege engines the camp had were holed up inside the camp proper. They would unleash a rain of deadly missiles as the Imperials approached. Her own company anchored the forces at the gate with her cavalry spread out on the right and left flanks. _

_Dagenheart's troops took position behind a small rise that was off to the left of the wall. Her scouts had spent the entire night laying traps in what had been universally agreed to be the path the enemy army would take. Twelve narrow trenches had been dug at angles along the sides of the road; six on each side and each trench being fifty feet long and easily thigh deep to a grown man. Each had been covered carefully and made to look as natural as mundanely possible. Dagenheart wanted no little traces of magic to alert the enemy mages._

_A wicked web of trip wires and concealed spikes littered the areas beyond the trenches, leaving only the road and a small section to either side of it that was safe to traverse. Only a selected few people knew the extent of the surprises that were lying in wait. Dagenheart thought it would be better that way, in case any Imperial spies had infiltrated their ranks._

_Alairus spent most of his time running relay from their forces and those in Crown City and Haven. The leadership of Hardon applauded their efforts to hold back the wolf but refused to reinforce them. They had said that every available man had been tapped in order to better fortify the Capital. There did not seem to be a lot of optimism going around. No one expected the forces at the camp to do anything more than stall the inevitable._

_Seven hundred men had straggled in by the time Dagenheart's scouts had reported the Imperials only half a day away; remnants of the decimated southern army. They weren't much but they were eager to stand and fight again, which surprised Dagenheart. Most men would have kept on running till they found something that would pass for safety for them._

_As the sun sank below the horizon Dagenheart leaned on the edge of the rail atop one of the camp's newly erected watchtowers. She tried not to dwell on the fact that tomorrow the earth would be washed in blood and churned by the passage of thousands of men. Down below, Elrin munched lazily on the grass growing around the tower's base.  
::_A silver for your thoughts, Chosen._:: Elrin sent warmly to her as the last bit of light winked out of the sky leaving the world cloaked in the deep purple of twilight's heart.  
::_Are they worth so much?_:: She responded.  
::_To me they are. That and much more._::  
::_I suppose my thoughts are the same as yours._::  
::_I hope not because I am thinking about how wonderful this grass is._:: That broke her sullen mood and made her laugh out loud. _

_::_No, no. Seriously. This is good stuff._::  
::_I'm glad you're enjoying it. Best to eat your fill before every blade is stained with blood._::  
Elrin stopped in mid-chew. ::_Wow, you're really good at killing a person's appetite._::  
Dagenheart snorted in amusement. She was really good a killing, period. And she was about to get another opportunity to show the world that._

_Fryn made his way through the hallways of the palace with haste. Servants and guards alike were quick to get out of his way. He didn't bother to knock as he rushed through the doors to the King's chambers. Lydis was bent over his desk, sorting a bunch of papers. His head shot up like a spooked rabbit as his Herald came busting in._

"_I've just gotten word from Alairus. They have joined a force at a recruiting post a few days ride from Crown City in an effort to stop the Imperial thrust."  
Lydis looked at him with wide, confused eyes, "Alright. What is the problem in that?"  
"Nothing. What is a problem is what he wasn't supposed to tell me. Something his Companion got from Elrin."  
"About Dagenheart?"  
Fryn nodded his head. "Dagenheart seems to believe that the Empire has made a pact with her old masters. Elrin says she felt something out there on the Frontier and it scared her so bad she ran away." He shook his head slightly as if he had trouble picturing Dagenheart running from anything in fear.  
"The Shadow Lord who gave her, her power? Is she sure?" Lydis stood up and pushed his papers aside.  
"She seems sure."  
The King grew thoughtful for a moment as he mulled over the news. Fryn helped himself to a small glass of the strong wine that was laid out on the common table.  
"Does she know we know?" Lydis asked.  
"No."  
There was another long moment of silence before the King spoke again, "If the Imperials have use of these dark, new magics then she is the best person to deal with them."  
"I agree. We should get her to Crown City as fast as we can. If we lose her in a minor skirmish we are likely to lose Hardon. She'll be of more use with a larger force backing her."  
Lydis laughed quietly. "Do you think she is going to do what we tell her? If Alairus is right then maybe she knows what she is doing?" A pause. "Could we contact her directly?"  
"Bad idea. We're not supposed to know anything, remember. Besides Alairus is our most powerful mindspeaker; no one else could manage the range."  
"Right. I knew that. I just have so many questions for her suddenly. It would be nice to get a better picture of what we are going up against."  
Fyrn smiled sympathetically and nodded, Yes. It would."_


End file.
